The Return of Night Raid
by anime4life1997
Summary: This is a fanfiction of the anime, Akame ga kill...or kiru. I was inspired by a lot of fanfictions and decided to give it a go. This story will bring back the two groups, Night Raid and Jaegers back to life. And what's next? Characters of my own. I hope you enjoy this!
1. New Beginning and Familiar Faces

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first time publishing a fanfiction. I'm thinking about publishing romance, action stories. Like Akame Ga Kill, Splatoon, H.O.T.D., Smash Bros and etc. Anyways, this story will be containing maybe romantic scenes with many characters and action of course. I'll be twisting a lot of things here because I'm actually gonna throw in new characters of my own. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE ANIME. THIS CONTENT IS FOR TEENS AND OVER. LEMONS WILL APPEAR EVENTUALLY. IF IT'S AN ISSUE TO YOU, PLEASE SKIP AHEAD. Thank you! But hey, I hope you enjoy this. Tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1: New Beginning and Familiar Faces

It has been a year since the death of the Night Raid, Jaegers, and the former dead emperor, Makoto. Ever since that happened, the capital turned from being despaired in poverty, to being overwhelmed with eternal peace, triumph, and happiness. Out of the two groups, each had two survivors. Najenda was the boss of Night Raid, as Akame is part of the group, no matter how many are dead or alive, but both ladies are still sad that their whole comrades have fallen to very sad deaths and sacrifice. As for the Jaegers, Wave and Run are the survivors who were quite lucky. Najenda is currently sitting on top of a lush green hill, which held a huge healthy tree. She has a very clear view of the capital, which was rebuilt as improvements from taking damage a year ago due to a fight between Tatsumi, and the Makoto with such Imperial Arms. Najenda held a smile on her face.

 _'I'm glad that everything is over after a year. The people are as happy as they can be'_ thought Najenda. She'd take out a cigar, lighting it up before placing it between her lips. Taking a light drag, and blow out the smoke. Afterwards, she'd sigh as her smile slowly turned upside-down into a sad frown. Najenda was happy, and at the same time sad, because Night Raid was nothing left but herself and Akame, who is traveling on her own on the outskirts of the capital, killing Danger Beasts or those who get in her way. Najenda always seem to want her group back...no...she didn't considered her comrades as a group. She considered them all as a family.

"I wonder...how are they doing where they are.." whispered Najenda.

"I'm sure they're all doing just fine," said a familiar voice.

Najenda accidentally dropped her cigar on the grass. She didn't get mad however, as she turned around to see who was it that reassured her. She'd give the two familiar men a smile and a wave. The two men turned out to be Wave and Run, the former members of Jaegers, and basically the only ones remaining from that group.

Run smiled, "Hello Najenda-san, it has been quite a while. How have you been?"

"Just hanging there. How about you?" asked Najenda.

"Same here," replied Wave.

After everything was over, Najenda and the two men have actually got along, hanging out, fighting beside or against each other for fun. They all had one thing in common; missing their fallen allies. Wave had missed Tatsumi and Kurome the most. Because both Tatsumi and Wave are almost like twin brothers, having the same personality, and similarly power which was the Incursio, and the Grand Chariot. And Wave had a crush on Kurome, he's still frustrated about her death, even if it has been a year or so. What's even more frustrating to him, was that he never had confessed his feelings for her and never had the chance to even ask her on a date. Of course, since Run was pretty much the caretaker of the whole Jaeger group, he missed everybody, including the former general, Esdeath.

"So what brought you boys here?", Najenda asked with a bit of curiosity.

"We wanted to take my minds off of things here," replied Wave. "What about you?"

Najenda gave a bit of a chuckle before crossing her arms and reply, "Same here. Man, are we in sync or what?"

Wave and Run laughed before nodding their heads. After the laughing, silence took place for the next seconds. Run stepped up and broke the silence, "I suppose you haven't stopped thinking about Night Raid," he takes a deep breath, and sighed a bit heavily as he continued, "Can't say I blame you. Me and Wave cannot get over our comrades' deaths. Every time me and Run sit at the palace's dining table, a whole image of the Jaegers appear, all sitting down. Having a good time".

Najenda sighed, giving a sad smile, "I know exactly what you mean and how it feels. It happens to me as well. Even Akame is trying to find a possible way to even restore everyone in Night Raid back together. She wasn't herself though when she said that. Normally she'd look careless. But then, when she said that, she looked so dedicated and desperate".

Wave nodded, "Who can blame her? I'd do the same thing. Traveling at high speed with my Imperial Arms activated."

"I have many books in my library," said Run. "Perhaps I am able to find one that involves life resurrection".

With that said, all three had dismissed each other. A book of resurrection? There's many possibilities that a book of such subject can exist. But will it be real or some fantasy for dummies? Anyone would have major doubts. They can pull out a book about alchemy, and it'll look like a total scam just for the publisher to grab the money and book it, no puns intended. Run had used his Imperial Arms to fly to the palace to scavenge the book in his library. It isn't his library per say. He tends to literally stay there the whole night to see what kind of books is interesting for the brain to feed on. The library was enormous, like a lobby of a very pricey hotel. The library contained over 20,000 books. How in the world does Run handle it? Does he ever get tired of it? No one even knows. But it isn't such of a big deal, if Run considers reading a huge hobby, then so be it. But Run looked like he was on a mission to find a book that involves life resurrection. He was searching like a hawk for its prey. Scanning through pages to find some pictures involving some magic chanting on the human body, or some sort of symbol or a place, anything would do.

 **MEANWHILE WITH AKAME**

Akame was wearing her usual dark clothing that almost appeared to belong to a school or something. Her dark red eyes shines with the sunlight whenever it showers down her. Her long black hair was in a long ponytail, which was somewhat unusual for her, the only time when she'd have it like that, was when she wore a pink apron and cook for Night Raid. Akame had informed the village which Tatsumi was raised about him, Ieyaso, and Sayo weren't able to make it alive. The elder and the village are of course sad about it. Their only hope that would save their village have shattered, thinking it'd be over for them. Akame was also sad with the villagers. She adored Tatsumi, ever since he completed his first mission to kill General Ogre and promised her that he'd survive no matter the circumstances. Now that made her even more sad. As a matter a fact, that made her even more sad and at the same time angry at Tatsumi. Because she wanted him to keep that promise, but in the end, it was not kept. Akame decided to stay in the village for a bit. She's been staying in the poor village for a week now. She even considered living there, but the cold really didn't get along with her, which resulted her to change her mind. She stayed at an inn. She was looking out the window, seeing the gentle powder of snow, slowly sprinkling down in the village. She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'm coming!", shouted Akame as she put on some warm fluffy slippers before walking to the door. She opened it to see it was the elder.

The elder nodded, "Good day to you, Akame-san. Please forgive me if I interrupted anything. Mind if I come in?"

"No not at all. Please come in," replied Akame as he shook her head, stepping aside so the elder may come in her room. After the elder stepped inside, Akame closed the door. She turned to him to ask, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Why thank you. I would love some," replied the elder with a warm smile. Akame went and started to make two cups of coffee. After Akame poured coffee in two mugs, she'd pass one to the elder. In response, he nodded to her with a smile as they both started to sip the delicious, warm coffee. Nothing like a nice, gentle snowy day, sitting in a warm room with coffee to top it all off.

"So Akame-san. How are you liking it here so far?", asked the elder.

Akame slightly shivered, pouting a bit, "The cold is not agreeing with me. I prefer the warm temperature rather than this".

The elder couldn't help but laugh at the girl's complaint, "Not the first time I heard that one. It's natural for other people to have temperature preferences. I'd like to live somewhere warm, but this is my home. I cannot simply leave it behind," said the elder as he gently strokes his own beard.

Akame smiled and nodded to his words. It is very much more understandable for someone never wanting to leave their birthplace, no matter how good or bad it is, small or big, nor hot or cold. Akame looked down at her coffee with a sad look. She can see her own reflection from the coffee.

"Elder? Do you think Tatsumi-kun never had any intentions to leave this village?", asked Akame.

The elder's smile slowly turned into a sad one. "I truly believe he never had any intentions in doing so," replied the elder as he continued on, "But that was his decision. Along with his two best of friends, Ieyaso and Sayo. They all wanted to help us no matter what. Nothing makes me even more happier to see them being motivated and help all of those in need. They were like grandchildren to me. I swear, if I ever had such powers, I'd move to the heavens and bring them back". His eye would let out a small tear, but he wiped it off.

Akame would glance at him and support him by rubbing his shoulder. She'd do the same on what he'd do to bring them back, but with Night Raid. "I know how you feel...", said Akame with a sad tone. Now both of them are sharing the same sadness and the support. Crying while trying to cheer each other up.

 **MEANWHILE WITH RUN**

Run remained in the library for the past 2 hours, patiently scanning through books, one by one. He seems to not being in the rush. He wasn't as desperate as Wave was, but he does want to see his comrades again. He sighed, "25 books have been checked, but yet there was no luck in finding one with resurrection. I cannot give up now". As he was about to go to the next book, a sudden pure white book accidentally fell from a shelf. Run was pretty quick to react to it as he caught the book.

Run looked at it for a moment, "How odd. I don't remember having this book here before". He then scanned through the mysterious pages. His eyes widened. He found what he was looking for. He immediately sat down, crossing his legs as he slowly read through the book. After a few minutes of reading it, he closed the book and stood up. Now his next priority was finding Najenda and Wave. Since Wave lived in the palace, that was the first person that Run wanted to look for. Run knocked on Wave's door. It was night time, so he guessed that Wave must be asleep. This can be something to wake up for. Wave was wearing some blue pajamas that had anchors on it. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, looking at Run.

"What is it? I was sleeping you know," complained Wave

Run bowed in apology, "Please forgive me for my intrusion. But you might wanna wake up to this, instead of a warm breakfast," as he held out the book.

Wave opened the book, "This better be go-," his eyes shot wide open as if he awoken from a nightmare. He looked over the pages twice before glancing at Run. "Run...please tell me this isn't some bullshit of a book. Are you sure this is real?!", asked Wave with a serious look.

"Wave, you know I'd never lie to anyone at all. If I was to lie, I'd say so right off the bat. This is real. We must find Najenda, go get dressed and meet me outside!", said Run as he ran off. Wave immediately shut the door and change to his usual clothes.

Run stood outside and waited for Wave. Eventually, Wave walked out the palace. Nodding to Run that he was ready, both separated ways to find Najenda. What could this possibly be? What is this book about? Is it about someone? Somewhere? Anything? It'll all come clear when both men finds Najenda. Eventually, Run had found Najenda sitting on the same lush green hill, smoking a cigar. Run would land beside Najenda gently.

"There you are", said Run. Wave caught up after a few seconds when he didn't found Najenda.

"Hm? What's the matter?", asked Najenda.

"It appears as though we have found what we're looking for", replied Run as he took out the book, "I have found this book. According to this here, there is a shrine deep in the outskirts that the Gods once gathered around to commence rituals. It says here that there was a Guardian that is able to grant exactly 3 wishes if you defeated the Guardian in combat. This Guardian was indeed a God that anyone would praised, due to a severe blizzard happening 300 years ago. This Guardian has blessed the people with many supplies, warmth and safety. And those who defeated the Guardian wished for more. The Guardian once more applied more supplies of such. However, it is said that the Guardian only shows up in the shrine every 7 years. From it looks right here, nobody has visited the shrine ever since. I fear that the environment is inhabited by numerous of Danger Beasts".

Najenda nodded while putting out her cigar and stood up, "Then there's no time to waste. Let's go to that shrine. Any idea where it is?"

Run smiled while nodding, "Yes. Lucky for us, I know exactly where it is. When I was a child, I once participated in one of the rituals. The shrine isn't so far from here. It should take us about 8 minutes. Are you sure you're capable of coming without an Imperial Arm?"

"I'm more than capable. With or without Susanoo. Let's go", said Najenda with confidence.

She had such spirit with or without one. It isn't much of a surprise. After all, she was alongside of Esdeath and she had her Imperial Arms from the get-go when she froze that huge amount of water to form a path for all the imperial soldiers to go through. Run was flying with speed and grace, while Wave had his armor of Grand Chariot on, carrying Najenda so they can move along faster. Eventually, they're out of the capital in the matter of minutes. Before they know it, they had to go through forests, take down Danger Beasts along the way. Run was demolishing them since his hands weren't full, referring to Wave carrying Najenda. After a few minutes, they had arrived at the shrine. The shrine's condition was fine, but it was surrounded by many Danger Beasts. Some are Earth Dragons, or lions. Run would form a barrage of glowing feathers, and they all shot straight at their heads. They weren't so tough to beat as they all collapsed, as they lay dead. Wave would put Najenda down.

"I'll take care of the first part from here...make sure you're both ready. The Guardian isn't the one to trifle with, or show off," Run said, looking serious. Both Najenda and Wave nodded.

' _This is it. An only fifty-fifty chance to bring back everyone back together. I must admit, this may be by far the most serious moment I've ever been to. I...think I'm scared'_ thought Najenda as she clenched her fist. She'd swallow her own saliva in nervousness.

 _'This is very tensing. This is almost feel as tense as trying to hunt down an octopus. But this is no octopus. It's a Guardian...no...a God'_ thought Wave.

Run would take a deep breath, kneeling before the shrine, placing his palms together, ' _I can feel Najenda and Wave's feelings. It's understandable that they're in slight fear. I must admit, I really am as well. As a child, all I did was watch adults fight the Guardian. This time is different, it shall be me playing as the adult and fight the Guardian, with skill and cautious. Whatever I do, I must look alive. I don't want to fail. Esdeath, Seryu, Dr. Stylish, Kurome, and Bols...please give us your strength'._ Wave started to silently pray for the Guardian to be summoned. All what Najenda and Wave do was watch. After the prayers, nothing has happened, the only thing that can be heard was light breeze whistling over the trees. Eventually, the ground began to shake, the wind began to blow hard, and the shrine started shining. It is time, the Guardian will soon appear to spar whoever have summoned him.

The light slowly disappeared as it left behind a tall, bald man, wearing a pure white robe that covered his whole body. He has black eyes and white beard. He looked down at the three who summoned him.

"My fellow adversaries. My name is Mercury. I am thy Guardian of thy shrine that you stand before. I am fascinated to see thou had made it this far to summon me. Identify thouselves as recognitions of thee efforts for arriving here with courage, and strength," said the Guardian known as Mercury.

Run stepped up and spoke out loud, bowing respectfully, "My name is Run. The lady is Najenda, and the man is Wave. We have come here to wish for your blessings. We desire for our loved ones to be resurrected".

Mercury nodded, "I see. Those names shalt be remembered forever as prove of my existence of this time. Thou words have been approved and acknowledged. It is saying all of truth to me. Very well then. If thee desire my blessings, thou art required to defeat me in battle. Doth thou accept thy challenge?", asked Mercury as he held an enormous blade in its scabbard behind his back. All three nodded.

"Very well then," said Mercury as a light blue force field surrounded them in a very wide distance so all four have a lot of room to battle. "Thy purpose of this barrier, is for none to flee in battle. It cannot stop no matter the condition of thou or I art in. And for no bystanders to interfere. Understood?", asked Mercury sternly.

Once again, all three nodded. It was now or never at this point.

Run had unfolded his angel wings, Wave equipped his Grand Chariot armor, and Najenda got into a fighting stance. She was nervous because Susanoo wasn't with her, but she had to do this. There's no turning back. It's now and never, do or die.

"Marshal thou power...and be ready for battle!", battle cried Mercury, getting into a fighting stance, taking off his robe. He seemed to be wearing a knight armor. The shoulder pads were those of a blade, the fingers were like claws. He was well muscular built. More stronger than Bulat in his Incursio. He slowly withdrew his blade. It was all gray and gold. Mercury was looking forward to this fight, thinking that it may amuse him.

 _'Let us see, how will they ever prevail and triumph. No holds barred no matter what'_ thought Mercury.

 **AN: That'll be it at least! I'm so sorry if it feels short! I'm a newbie at this! I hope you all enjoyed, review it and favorite! ^_^**


	2. The Birth of Grandmaster Chariot

**AN: Whoa, I actually never thought I'd get so many views. Still less number of favorites, followers, and reviews. But meh. So I decided to keep going thanks to the amount of views. I am hoping to make as many chapters as I can on this anime. I DO OWN NOTHING OF THIS ANIME. THIS IS FOR TEENS AND OVER. EVENTUALLY THERE'LL BE LEMONS, SO IF IT'S AN ISSUE, PLEASE SKIP AHEAD. I'm giving it my best shot on this one. Enjoy! ^o^**

Chapter 2: The Birth of Grandmaster Chariot

It is night time, the battle between the three warriors, against the Guardian, Mercury has just begun. Run decided to take point first, charging at Mercury. However, in a blink of an eye, Mercury had vanished with such speed, surpassing Esdeath's. It stunned Run for a moment as he stopped at his tracks, only to be punched on the back hard, making Run torpedo to a huge rock, as it crumbled down on him with dusts sporing up.

Najenda gritted her teeth, ' _What in the actual fuck is this?! Th...this is something that Susanoo would fight against!'_

She then dashed over to Mercury, delivering a punch. He flawlessly blocked it. She hissed and continued to send a barrage of punches and kicked. No matter how hard or how fast she tried, Mercury effortlessly blocked all the furious attacks she given him.

"Do not force me to assume that this is all thee have", said Mercury with a careless tone.

However, he jumped away at the right moment when Wave crashed into an impact to save Najenda from getting hurt. Wave decided to make sure that he protects Najenda due to the fact that she doesn't have an Imperial Arm to fight with a very high classed and ancient wielder of the Imperial Arm, Thor's Hand. Wave glared at Mercury as he went to combat with the Guardian. All the Guardian did was bob and weave his head to dodge Wave's attacks.

' _Damn! This won't do at all'_ thought Wave.

Run slowly got up from the ground, dusting himself off. He saw that this was the perfect opportunity to attack. He can see that Mercury was focused on Wave. But Run was afraid of something. He can immediately assume or perhaps tell if he attempts to make an attack, Mercury will most likely use Wave as a counterattack, or a shield. With that being said, Run didn't attack, he was observing closely to the fight.

"Hey angel face! You know what'd sound good about now?! You helping me fight this fighting machine!", shouted Wave at Run. Wave was slowly growing slow and exhausted. Mercury would jab Wave right in the stomach, sending him flying 10 feet away from him. Wave coughed out blood when he landed on the ground. His armor has gotten severely cracked from that jab. Nothing less from a Guardian who had lived and fought for merely 3,000 years.

"How very disappointing," said Mercury. "Here I am, assuming I shalt enjoy a very interesting fight with three fighters against one would satisfy me after some time of absence in battle".

Wave slowly struggled to stand up. He'd give a very confident grin, "P..please..you haven't seen nothing yet. I'm actually getting warmed up".

Mercury glanced at the blue haired man. He'd return the grin, "Thou art standing back up after being inflicted with such damage. I must admit, I admire your will. Bravery. And cunning. Very impressive. I feel as though I must apologize for underestimating thee".

"No reason to apologize. Let's keep going!", shouted Wave as he charged at Mercury.

"With pleasure," replied Mercury as he also went in head-on with Wave.

Both collided swords, but seeing as though Mercury's sword was quite stronger than Wave's, making him slide backwards. Mercury was about to charge back to Wave but then quickly reacted to Najenda behind him as she launched a punch from her emerald green metal arm. It stretched until to the point where Mercury easily weaved his head aside but then caught the stretched metal fist.

 _'Fuck me..'_ thought Najenda, thinking she was screwed now.

Mercury forcefully pulled the fist, making Najenda zoom towards him.

 _'I fucked up...big time'_ thought Najenda as she shut her eyes tight to receive an iron like fist from Mercury, but then he was tackled by Run, making Mercury go off balance to let go of Najenda's metal hand. So Najenda went flying a bit before landing on the ground. That's at least better than being punched from a point blank range.

 _'I'm probably not able to cause damage to Mercury, but I can at least buy Wave and Najenda some time to recover from his attacks'_ thought Run. But then Mercury grabbed Run, swinging him around before throwing him to a decent amount of distance, the velocity was fast as a cheetah. Eventually, Run's head impacted against a boulder, knocking him out cold. Which means it goes down to two against one. By the looks of it, it's unfair, but when it comes to a fight as this one, fairness had disappeared from the dictionary.

Wave gritted his teeth, _'This is ridiculous! How in the world are we gonna beat this guy?! Run's Imperial Arms won't do any effect, and all Najenda can do is throw punches and kicks, it couldn't even hurt a fly!'._

Wave stood up and let out a battle cry as he launched up in the air. Hoping that this move would inflict some damage on Mercury.

 _'This fool cannot possibly attempt to use that move...'_ thought Mercury with a disapproved face.

With the top of his lungs, screaming, "GRRRRAAANNND FAAALLLLLL!", he'd meteor fall towards Mercury. Mercury couldn't help but smirk in a devious manner, raising up his sword, and blocked the whole move. The impact of the armored man against the sword, made the ground shake and create a crater below them.

 _'No way...No fucking way!'_ screamed Wave's thoughts.

"Thou art finished...Thor's Judgment," said Mercury.

Suddenly, his sword glow a whole light blue, electricity coursing through the blade. It shot upwards into the sky, as a huge form of black clouds appear out of nowhere. Eventually, the clouds shot a thick laser of lightning, striking Wave with such heavy impact, it was something completely fatal.

Wave would let out a horrifying scream of total pain. He never felt this much pain, it was beyond worst and belief. It was worse than Esdeath's torture methods when she was alive and the first time he lost Tatsumi. This attack made the majorities of the Grand Chariot armor shatter into pieces. Wave slowly collapsed to the ground, his vision slowly begin to blur.

"Thou had foretold thee have been warmed up. Now I finding it difficult to believe those words. As proud as thou art, it was pathetic of thee to say so, being well aware who may be the victor. It was very easy using my trump card to block the other. Which resulted for thy Imperial Arms to shatter. I wish thee well when thou steps foot on the stairs to God himself. Give him my regards, if thou would please", said Mercury, turning to walk to Najenda.

Wave coughed out blood. His body won't move. He felt like his whole entire bones have been broken to many pieces that may seem impossible to even put it all back together like a jigsaw puzzle. All can Wave do, is lay there slowly to die. It seems that's what the real world is all about in the end, or in the beginning. Just left to slowly die with so much pain that is impossible to be relieved by doing nothing. Wave slowly closed his eyes, _'K...K...Kurome...I failed you...I'm sorry..'_ tears slowly ran down his cheeks when his eyes closed.

 _ **'Wave...'**_ _a mysterious voice called out._

 _Wave would open his eyes. It seemed as though he ended up in a huge empty room, filled with water, but only up to the ankle. Now he's confused on how he ended up in such an environment. Is he dead? Is he alive? He started walking._

 _'Hello? Who's there?' he shouted._

 _'_ _ **Over here, Wave. Turn around',**_ _replied the voice._

 _Wave turned around. His eyes shot wide open, 'G...G...Grand Chariot?!'._

 _The Imperial Arm, Grand Chariot seemed to be on his knees with chains that connected to the water. The armor nodded._

 _'Wh...where the hell am I? I thought I was at the shrine!' Wave freaked out a bit._

 _'_ _ **There is no reason to panic. Yes, you are still at the Shrine of Blessings. Where you are right now, is your consciousness'**_ _replied the armor._

 _Wave looked dumbfounded, 'What the fuck does this mean? Am I dead or something?'_

 _'_ _ **Yes and no. But this can be the only chance for both of us to survive. For them**_ _' said the armor as he looked at a direction_

 _Wave would look at the same direction as the water started forming up into shape. They formed into the comrades of Jaegers. Wave felt like a bullet struck his heart just by seeing them there._

 _'_ _ **Wave...tell me...what makes them very special to you that made you so dedicated to bringing them back to the living**_ _' asked the armor._

Mercury had stood before Najenda, which is laying on the floor, weak from the battle. He pointed his sword to her.

"Thou has fallen in battle merely fast. Thy one with wings is still unconscious, so he is still available to spar with. However, thy blue has fallen into the mere blues. We can make this easy. Either thee yield, or join him to the path to the heavens. Your choice", said Mercury.

"Goddamn it all!", she shouted as a tear roll down her cheek. It felt like failure. But then, a huge burst of blue aura exploded, as it surrounded Wave, catching both of their attention. Run eventually woke up to see what is happening.

 _'Esdeath...well, I gotta admit, she scares the absolute shit out of me. Sometimes I can't tell if it's water or piss running through me. But that aside, she's my general whether dead or alive. Sometimes we hung out, and made me stronger. Which is why I have gotten this far in this moment' said Wave with a smile._

 _The water figure of Esdeath smiled, as it glowed, turning into a laser of water as it entered the chains of the armor._

Mercury's eyes widened as he saw the outburst of the aura on Wave. Slowly, he'd make his way back to his feet, only to get him on one knee.

 _'Bols...at first, I thought he was a bit creepy. But I can't always judge a book by its cover. It turned out that he's an awesome guy to hang around with. His cooking never failed to bring a smile to my face. But that wasn't the only thing that made me smile, he's helpful advices gave me hope' said Wave._

 _The figure of Bols couldn't show the smile due to the mask, so it gave a nod as it shined and formed into a laser to enter the chains._

Wave would slowly the rise up to a squat position, his hands on his knees.

"H...he...survived?! B...but how?!", questioned Mercury. Even Najenda and Run had no idea how all of this was happening.

 _'Seryu...well, she's completely a bit coo coo for her appearance. Always bringing up about justice and evil. I hope she no longer sees that in Night Raid anymore. But whenever I have something to get off my chest, she's always the first one to stand up and cheer me up, and won't give up until I do so. And I thank her for that' said Wave as he slowly teared up._

 _The water figure of Seryu and Koro would give a cheerful smile before they formed into lasers, and entered the chain._

"Wave...I'm glad we're allies. And never died on me", Run smiled with confidence as he watched Wave stand up straight.

 _'Dr. Stylish...well, me and him didn't really talked that much to begin with. But when I'm hurt, he never fails to bring me back to shape. I swear, if he was going for training to a job at a pricey hospital, I'd always believe that he can get the job right. And make others happy with medicines, come up with cures, and transplants' Wave said as he wiped his tears._

 _The water figure of the doctor smiled, adjusting its glasses before shining and turning into a laser and entered into the chain._

Wave looked at the Guardian with fearless eyes. He'd close them back up as his blade looked different. It turned sapphire blue, with a purple horizontal line that connected from the hilt to the tip of the blade. He stabbed the sword hard to the ground, making the ground shake, and even formed a crater.

 _'And last but not least Kurome...I...love her with the bottom of my heart. I'm mad that I wasn't able to even confess that to her. She can never be replaced with a different woman. I love everything about her! Even if she uses dead bodies as her bodyguards' he shouted as he clenched his fists._

 _The figure of Kurome shined even brighter than the others. It was the final laser to set the armor free. Slowly it faded away._

 _ **'Well done Wave. I knew I was the right fit for you. It is a deep honor to fight alongside you and protect you in my armor as the fight goes on. I have adapted now...I am different'**_ _said the voice._

 _The whole room would start shining brightly. Wave exited out of his consciousness. Before he returned, the voice came back once more._

 _ **'Now...go out there...and scream...scream like a lion king...scream like dinosaur...and say'**_

Wave shot his eyes opened. His eyes turned into a demonic blue, as he screamed out loud to his heart's content.

 **"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAANNNDMAAAAAAAASTEEEEERRRRR CHARRRRRRRIIIIOOOOOOOOT!"**

The whole ground just started shaking violently, like a maximum magnitude that no one has ever experienced. The ground eventually exploded as an enormous blue chained monster, seemed like a water dragon. Wave and the dragon would let out a simultaneous roar, as Wave floated up to the dragon's height. The dragon's legs would coil Wave's legs completely. Both their legs shined and turned into armor. The dragon's long body coiled around Wave's body, turning into such muscle armor that outmatched Mercury's. The dragon's arms coiled around Wave's arms, eventually turning to sharp armor with claws at the end. The dragon would roar out loud, and bite on Wave's head whole, the teeth connected to his neck. Eventually, it turned into an helmet of a beast. A flare of amethyst color would shine bright as it turned into the eyes.

Najenda was at a loss for words, ' _No way...an Imperial Arm...being reborn into a whole different level'._

Mercury was shocked to see such turn of event. He'd grin as he gripped his weapon, "Incredible! Simply incredible! I never would imagine such a vulnerable being having a deep bond with his Imperial Arm, being able to evolve into a higher rank! Such beauty it is! Advance upon me! Release everything thou contains!"

Wave's weapon was now an enormous spear, with blades on top and bottom. Both of them collided weapons, not holding back. As they swung at each other, they continue to speed up, dodge each other's attacks. They're both equal in speed. However, the Grandmaster Chariot obtained new abilities. Wave slowly grew transparent. Mercury was shocked as he looked around.

 _'No way! It's able to turn invisible like Incursio'_ thought Najenda with awe.

"Where did thou go?!", shouted Mercury.

Eventually, Wave reappeared in front of Mercury, sending a severe uppercut, slightly breaking Mercury's jaw. It'd send him in mid air. Wave grabbed his spear with both hands, pulling each other part as it turned into twin axes.

Wave flew up in the air and roared out, **"GRAND FINALE!"**.

His blades shined a bright blue and he'd zoom down to Mercury, taking him down to the ground with such velocity, the impact was at its maximum, as Wave held and dragged Mercury across the ground, smashing and breaking through boulders until it came to a stop. Half of Mercury's armor was torn apart. He is laying on the ground, take a lot of damage.

Wave's armor slowly disintegrated, as he walked up to Mercury, pointing his sword to him. "Yield...", said Wave.

Mercury smiled and nodded, the blue barrier on the field faded, "Well done," said Mercury. Wave helped Mercury get up.

After Najenda explaining for her and the two men's desire for life resurrection, Mercury simply nodded as he knew the amount of those who is needed to be revived. He enchanted morals, as a huge beam of light appeared on the shrine. Slowly, one by one from Night Raid and Jaegers have appeared on the platform. It has finally been done! Night Raid and Jaegers have been restored. Esdeath couldn't help but look at Najenda with a dumbfounded expression. She'd walk up to her.

"Why...after everything that has happened in the past...why would you revive me and my comrades too?", asked Esdeath.

Najenda just laughed and smiled, patting Esdeath's shoulder, "Oh don't be such a bump on a log. I was thinking, we can put our past behind us. None of that doesn't matter to me, Wave or Run. So how about it?", asked Najenda as she rose her hand to shake Esdeath's, "Let's be friends one more time. And start over from scratch. Night Raid and Jaegers become allies".

Esdeath was astounded by all of this. After everything they've been through because of Esdeath, Najenda would once forgive her? She couldn't even believe it, she wish this was all some sort of dream. But eventually, they shook hands. It was official, they will work separately, but will support at any given time.

Tatsumi however, seem to disapprove for one specific reason. Esdeath. Now he's scared for his life, he's gonna be thinking that she'll stalk him in his sleep, or anything in particular.

"Hey, where's Akame?", asked Tatsumi.

"I was wondering when you'll ask", replied Najenda with a smile when she and Esdeath glanced at him.

Akame had her things packed up. She was facing the elder of the village as she bowed to him as thank you for letting her stay. The elder has already told her that she's welcomed any time as if it was her home. Akame had already been walking for a few minutes. But then she stopped at her trail, her eyes widening. She couldn't believe what she is seeing right now. She dropped her bags to the ground. Tatsumi is right there!

"Hey Akame. Been a while huh?", asked Tatsumi cheerfully as he waved.

"You baka!", she sneered as she smacked Tatsumi across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?!", complained Tatsumi as he rubbed his cheek.

"Don't act like you don't know! You have broken my promise that you'd be alive...I...I...", she started trembling, her angry tone turned to a sad sobbing tone, "I thought...it was really over for Night Raid...over for you...I thought I'd never...see...no...love you all in person again".

Akame was then found in Tatsumi's arms. He looked down at her with a smile.

"It's okay Akame-san. I'm here now...there's nothing to worry about. Shall we get back to HQ?", asked Tatsumi.

Akame nodded once but then buried her face in his chest, crying out loud. She had missed Tatsumi an awful lot, even if he did had a relationship with Mine. But Tatsumi also had missed Akame an awful lot, as they stood there, letting her cry for as long as she wants. Eventually it stopped. Both are now heading back to the capital so they can be back to their good old hideout. The Night Raid, and Jaegers are reborn, and formed as allies. New allies, new places, and new enemies will await them. A new story, a new beginning, will be unfold.

 **AN: Alrighty! There you have it, Chapter 2! Please review, favorite, follow me for more. Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoyed this! Bye! :D**


	3. Old Friends, New Life, and Sudden Encoun

**AN: Alrighty, first of all, I'd like to thank for all the views I have received. Means a lot. However, each day I can't post any stories or chapters due to high school, especially since it's my final year in it too. And I wanna try to apply a part time job at GameStop. If I have a free time of a day, I'll try my best in writing more chapters for Akame ga kill fanfiction, or perhaps start a new story of a video game. Kinda stuck between which to start first, Splatoon or Smash Bros. Here's the chapter when one character of my own jumps in! I OWN NOTHING OF AKAME GA KILL. THIS IS FOR TEENS AND OVER. THERE'LL BE SOME LEMONS, SO IF IT'S AN ISSUE, PLEASE SKIP AHEAD! There'll be another author note at the end for the bio of my first character. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Life, and Sudden Encounter

It has been now a rough week after the battle of the Guardian, Mercury and the two groups coming back together, and so to speak, form as one ally. Tatsumi has gotten into a loving relationship with Mine. They wanted to pick up where they left off when Mine died before even getting into a relationship. Sometimes it is a mystery why would Mine confess to him at the last possible second for her death to come. But what comes along with the relationship? Simple, Esdeath's jealousy. She's still furiously in love with the young brunette, it's almost impossible for anyone to convince her to move on. So it appears that Mine and Esdeath may form some sort of love rivalry. Lubbock is back to being his original self, being the goofball that he's always been, trying to get any peep at hot women, but that didn't held him back from being in love with Najenda, which surprisingly she miss him a lot.

Tatsumi is sitting at the couch, accompanied by Mine, who has her head laying against his shoulder. He takes a deep breath, and exhaled happily, "It feels so good to be back. I can make out with this floor here."

Mine couldn't help but laugh at his statement, "Oh shut up you idiot. Don't overreact over a silly floor".

"I'm just happy to be here. I can't help myself." Tatsumi said, as he gently planted a kiss on the pink haired girl's lips.

She slightly blushed and smiled. Softly breaking the kiss, "Alright, I'll admit, I'd kiss this floor too."

Lubbock then grinned, scooting towards Najenda, "You know what I'd happily kiss right now? Your sweet awesome lips.", he said as he pouted and smooshed towards her.

Najenda's eye twitch and just sent him against a wall with a punch, "Better idea, how about you kiss that wall?"

Lubbock twitched a bit against the wall, tearing up.

The young couple just laughed at Lubbock. Najenda would turn around so no one would see the smile she just made. She missed Lubbock's persistance and silliness he always had inside him.

The gray haired boss would stand up, "Tatsumi, Mine, and Lubbock. I want you three to gather everyone up here. I have a little announcement to make.", said Najenda.

All three nodded and split up to find all the other members of Night Raid. Tatsumi found Leone and Bulat. Mine found Chelsea. And Lubbock found Susanoo and Akame. Everyone gathered in conference room. However, it feels as though someone was missing.

"Great. Now that everyone is here-", said Najenda before Lubbock raised a hand to interrupt.

"Uhm..quick question, where's Sheele?", asked Lubbock.

"Very observant..good one. If only you could use it for good like that other than something _negative_.", said Najenda, looking at Lubbock.

Of course an idiot like Lubbock would be observant to peep at other women. He'd blush bright in embarrassment as he looked down at the floor.

Najenda glanced at the others, "But to answer his question, she's out in the capital to gather up some supplies for today".

"Supplies? For what?", asked Tatsumi.

Najenda smiled as she took out a cigar, lighting it up. She'd take a drag of it before letting out a puff of smoke, "For a little get together party. As a celebration for Night Raid being brought back to life."

Everybody in the room smiled at the delightful idea.

"Not just Night Raid but also the Jaegers, since they're our new allies, I've invited them over to come tonight.", added Najenda.

And that's when Tatsumi flinched at that last part. There goes his bright smile of the party idea. He didn't mind seeing anyone in Jaegers, but except Esdeath. He's still paranoid of her because of her insanity of love for him. Almost like a tug of war, with Mine and Esdeath going against each other, and Tatsumi is the rope.

Leone then realized something as she raised her hand, "Uhm...I have a question."

"Yes?", asked Najenda.

"Okay, I'm not trying to be of a good cop, bad cop here. But don't you think Sheele would screw up and buy different things that isn't what we wanted for our party?", asked Leone.

Although she's trying to not be rude about Sheele, but she does have a good point of her perspective for the purple haired lady. Sheele has a very bad habit of being clumsy at a lot of things such as cooking, cleaning, even with her glasses. Even Akame kept track on how many times Sheele had lost her glasses more than 200 times.

As much as everybody hate to admit it, but they agreed with Leone, except for Susanoo and Najenda.

"Nothing to worry about. This is actually a test for her to fight against the long clumsiness. So! That's when Chelsea comes in.", said Najenda.

The orange haired girl tilted her head curiously towards what the boss meant.

Najenda glanced over to Chelsea, "As we all know, this sneaky rascal has one of the most, and by far the most stealthy and deceiving Imperial Arms. The Gaea Foundation".

"Yes that's true. So what would you like me to do?", asked Chelsea with her lips holding a cherry flavored lollipop.

Chelsea is the Gaea Foundation wielder, and she's good at using the makeup box weapon, no one would dare to even trust her on some occasions. Her Imperial Arms will allow her to change into any form she wish, whether it's human or animal. She wouldn't let a single trace of her being shown, and would eliminate her targets just by stabbing a very thin, small needle into the back of the neck.

Najenda would put out her cigar, "I'd like you to disguise as anyone at all. Whether is a citizen here in the capital, or some outsider, to keep watch on Sheele to see if she's getting the right things. Though, I am making an assumption that at some point, she'd see you everywhere she goes and will find it quite odd. So make sure she doesn't even see you. Whether it's yourself or someone."

"Understood, I'll take my leave then.", with that, Chelsea walked out of the conference room to start out here objective as a spy.

Najenda nodded as she takes a look at all of her other comrades, "And as for the rest of you, you're all dismissed.

Everyone stood up from their seats, some were stretching. Tatsumi remembered that Bulat wielded the armor Imperial Arms, Incursio. He walked over to him, handing him the sword.

"I forgot that you even used this before me. But now that you're alive, I guess I'll stick to

my old sword when I met you guys.", said Tatsumi, holding out the sword to Bulat.

Bulat stood there, and gave out a gentle laughter. The built man gently patted the brunette's shoulder, smiling warmly as he said, "Tatsumi, I think there is no reason for you to even make it sound like you're renting it from me. I don't care not one bit if you keep Incursio. As a matter of fact, you can wield Incursio almost 5 times better than I do and I bet Incursio would be sad if you leave him to me. And I'm kinda jealous that a small guy like you can wield big power. You turned out to be the man I always hoped you'd become.", reassured Bulat, praising Tatsumi for his very skilled strength with the weapon.

Tatsumi felt like a slight blush rose up from his cheeks when he was praised. He'd smile and nodded, "Alright, if you say so. But what are you going to use as a weapon?", asked Tatsumi.

"No need to worry. I'll see what the capital have in stores for me.", replied Bulat as he walked off outside to train.

Bulat is pretty much the bodybuilder and the "bulldozer" of the group. But since Susanoo made his debut, and made a comeback, it can be possible that both the man and the Imperial Arm are about even. However, Susanoo is a lot different. Sure, he is an Imperial Arms himself, even though has such human features. There's always possibilities that there may be Imperial Arms that may take shapes of anything, it can be a weapon, human, or even animal, just like Seryu's Imperial Arms, Koro who takes the shape of a dog. Getting back to Susanoo, he's a calm, collected man, but does have a big case of making things look clean, nice and tidy every time he sees something out of place or dirty/messy. Even if it's the most smallest things. He can even cook literally a whole 25 course meal without a problem, and even build a house in the matter of minutes. How does a weapon like him have such knowledge and skill? Nobody knows.

Meanwhile in the capital downtown, the purple haired lady, Sheele was walking around, holding a bag of groceries for some supplies for Susanoo and Akame to cook. She adjusted her glasses before taking out a piece of paper that had written a whole list of things that she needs to buy for the party.

"Okay..let's see. So far, I got the food supplies…", mumbled Sheele, checking the box next to the word groceries.

She took a look on what she needed next. Cups are next. Now she just stood with pride, hoping that she doesn't screw up in the slightest. She promised herself when she returned back to the living, she'd try her absolute best to double check that everything is well organized and order. Let's hope so, otherwise, the promise would be broken for a very long time.

Suddenly, Sheele accidentally bumped into someone, making her stumble back and land on her rear, the same goes for the person who bumped into her. As a result, the purple haired lady had dropped the groceries and glasses.

"Oh no...glasses...glasses..", mumbled Sheele as she searched by tapping all over the ground.

"Oh, I awfully apologies ma'am, I wasn't looking where I was going! Here.", said the man.

The man carefully slides her glasses against her eyes so she may see. Afterwards, both the man and Sheele just sat there, looking at each other with a slight blush to top it all off. The man is the same age as Sheele. He is red haired and eyed, followed with glasses of his own with orange outlines. He has the face of a very kind man who'd work as a teacher, as he wore a white t-shirt with red jacket and black pants. They both came to their senses as they stood up.

"Once again, I am terribly sorry.", the man said as he looked like he had failed something, as he picked up her groceries, and hands them to her.

"Oh no, it's fine really.", she said softly, smiling at him sweetly.

It couldn't be helped, the man was completely in love with Sheele, it seems as though he can't take his eyes away from her because of one innocent, and sweet smile. He then looked down and saw the list, he picked it up but then looked at it.

"It seems like you're having a party. You're gonna need more than two hands to even take everything back to your place.", said the man, raising his eyebrow at her, wondering why she's on her lonesome.

Sheele sighed and nodded, "It's true...I could really use one of my friend's help.."

Now that just struck an idea on the red haired man's head. He thought if he helps her, they both can get a much more better connection, that they can end up becoming together as a form of relationship.

"Perhaps I can help. I wouldn't mind to take a time out to help out someone. I like to help others in need.", said the man with a smile and honesty.

Sheele smiled. But then, she thought that it's okay for him to help out but here comes the end of it all, she cannot take a guy that she doesn't know back to HQ, because she may assume that he could possibly work for some group of thugs or something.

"That'd be very thoughtful of you. Thank you so much. My name is Sheele.", she said kindly, bowing.

The man smiled and returned the bow, "Cameron. It's a pleasure to meet you. You have a very wonderful name.", nervously said, as he scratched the back of his head.

Sheele blushed a bit brightly at the compliment of her identity as she replied, "Th...thank you. Yours isn't so bad either."

Cameron replied with a chuckle. He then smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"Shall we get going?", gently asked Cameron.

"Yes, let's go.", replied Sheele as they both start walking.

A mysterious black cat was on a roof, looking over at Sheele. That cat is actually Chelsea in disguise thanks to her weapon. She slightly smiled at the romantic scene, which she assumed it was.

 _'Well now...this is very interesting. It's like that guy is doing my work for me. But I should still keep a sharp eye out for him'_ thought Chelsea as she silently followed Sheele and Cameron.

Meanwhile at HQ of Jaegers, everyone was getting ready to go to Night Raid's base to join the celebration. Esdeath retired from being a general, but still holds such strength and cold blood attitude inside of her. She started out to have a career of writing novels. So far, she was able to even release her first novel for the public to read at their own free will. Since then, a lot of people took their interests in reading the former general's story and became a hit. She decided to go a bit easy now, but she still hasn't given up on one thing. And that one thing, is Tatsumi.

Bols have reunited with his wife and daughter. They missed each other a lot, it's like the end of the world was coming. Especially his daughter. She loved her father more than anything in the world, that she always asked him to pick her up and hold her.

Wave was getting ready to go the party, as he wanted to see his good ol' pal Tatsumi. He got changed, until he'd hear a knock on the door. He stood still before shouting, "Come in!".

As the door slowly opened, as blush would come across his face to see Kurome walking in the room. She somewhat looked different. Instead of having her hair a bit messy, she'd have her hair in twin pigtails, wearing all black as usual. She also held a blush on her face.

"O...oh...uhm...hey Kurome.", nervously greeted Wave.

"H...hi Wave.", replied Kurome sweetly, yet nervously.

It seems both of them are ready to go, but now that Kurome entered, it seems like they are just dying to say something. Though it can be pretty hesitating, that sensation was being overwhelmed. Now it's just complete silence, until Kurome broke it.

"So..you're ready to go?"

"Pretty much. I'm always ahead of schedule for something.", replied Wave, smiling.

Kurome giggled at his statement while nodding before eating her favorite snack, cookies.

"What about everyone else?", asked Wave.

"Esdeath is already prepared to go, so while she waits for Night Raid's cue for us to go, she's starting working on her second novel. Bols may be a bit late to get ready cause of his family. Dr. Stylish is reopening his lab but for good uses only so he may be ready when he finishes. Seryu is ready, so she's playing with Koro. Run is also ready, but don't know what he's doing.", explained Kurome.

Wave nodded in understanding. He took a deep breath, before nervously exhaling. Now he was about to confess his feelings for her.

"Kurome...I...have something to say."

"What is it?"

"W...well...it's just...", now Wave started to grow even more nervous and hesitant. Kurome just stood there looking at him. "N...never mind...it kinda slipped away.", he sighed and looked down.

"Oh. It's okay..I guess.", Kurome shrugged her shoulders and walked out.

After she did so, Wave sat on his bed, and slapped himself, holding onto his head.

 _'Goddamn it Wave! What happened to the balls I grew when I first used Grandmaster Chariot?! Stupid! Stupid!'_ screamed Wave's mind.

Chelsea had entered inside HQ to report to Najenda. She was eating a rice ball while waiting for Sheele to return. She'd glance at the orange haired girl and raised an eyebrow a bit.

"Back already? Did something happened?", asked Najenda.

Chelsea just held a smile, having her hands behind her back as she simply shook her head no.

"Nothing bad happen. But it seems like someone's doing my work for me.", replied Chelsea.

"Uhm...exactly what does that mean?"

"Well, as far as I know, Sheele already got the proper food supplies for the party. But then, she ended up bumping into someone-"

"That doesn't surprise me...", said Najenda with a bit of disappointed expression.

"I'm not finished. So she ended up bumping into some guy. They both apologized to each other. And I _think_ that these two could possibly have a connection. Because this guy ended up volunteering to help Sheele to get everything. It seems they're having a good time.", she said with a bright smile.

Najenda looked over to Chelsea with a bit of surprise. Since when did Sheele ever bumped into someone and ended up being accompanied by that person? Except for the time when she had a best friend a long time ago, but never heard from ever since.

"Tell me more...what does he look like?", Najenda asked with interest. She seemed happy for Sheele.

Chelsea pulled out a picture and handed it to her, "I believe his name is Cameron. He seems like a very gentle guy, but there's always a chance that he can be a threat."

Najenda took a good look at the picture. She just stared at the picture, as it showed Sheele and Cameron walking together, laughing.

"Uhm...Earth to Boss...you there?", asked Chelsea as she waved her hand in front of Najenda who was clearly lost in the picture.

Najenda came back to her senses and shook her head as she looked up, "Continue to spy on these two. As you said before, anything can possibly happen."

"Roger that.", Chelsea nodded as she walked off.

"Oh and before you go, if this man does tend to become some sort of threat, feel free to kill him.", said Najenda.

"Understood, anything else?"

"No, that'll be all. You may go.", nodded to Chelsea as she disappeared.

As she left, Najenda just glanced back at the picture.

 _'Never judge a book by its cover. He may look nice, but we can't simply just let him wonder in our base with one of our comrades, especially since we don't know him that much.'_ thought Najenda.

But then, Lubbock peeked over at her shoulder and immediately assumed what he just saw in the picture, his jaw dropped open.

"No way! Sheele has a boyfriend?!", shouted Lubbock.

Najenda jumped at the shouting and punched him across the face, sending him away.

"You fucking cabbage headed idiot! It's none of your business!", Najenda yelled.

Leone just ran in, "Sheele got a boyfriend and didn't screw up?! That's awesome!"

Now Najenda is starting to lose herself a bit, "Leone for the love of God, keep your voice down, and it isn't what it looks like."

Bulat walked in with crossed arms, "Is the guy manly?", he cooed when he asked the question, since he is homosexual.

"Oh my God, not you too...", Najenda face palmed herself.

Tatsumi, Mine, Akame, and Susanoo walked in with a puzzled look.

 _'Are you serious...almost everyone's here. Lubbock you bastard.',_ thought and groaned Najenda.

"Master, what seems to be the problem here?", asked Susanoo.

"Nothing! It's just-", said Najenda but then.

"Sheele caught herself a cutie of a boyfriend!", Leone shouted to interrupt Najenda. She quickly snatched the picture and showed the picture to the fellow members of Night Raid looked at it.

Tatsumi smiled, "That's great, I'm happy for her!"

"Just as long as he's not an idiot like you.", said Mine, sticking her tongue out as she was obviously joking, she was also happy for Sheele.

"But who decided to fall in love and date with this idiot?", Tatsumi grinned.

Mine playfully punched him on the arm.

Najenda twitched and growled as she yelled out, "ENOUGH!".

Everybody instantly shut up, but then received a big bump on the head when she chopped on their head. She took the picture.

"One more word about this bullshit, and I'll try to make you a Danger Beast's meal...got it?!", Najenda asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Now then, this man is NOT Sheele's boyfriend. Chelsea photographed this to me because she was spying on Sheele to see that everything is in perfect order. According to the information, Sheele had bumped into this man in the picture. His name is Cameron. He volunteered to help Sheele to gather everything up for the party, which I assume he doesn't know what kind of party it is. He isn't a threat...well, at least not yet. Whatever happens, we cannot allow him to enter the base by any means possible. We do not know him at all." Najenda said. Everyone nodded and apologized.

Cameron and Sheele had gotten everything she needed for that party, all in a few plastic bags. But they decided to spend some quality time together in downtown. They went and grabbed a bite at a food court, they took long walks, and sat down to chat, along with some jokes, laughter and etc. It was almost sunset as both of them are sitting on a bench at a public, lush green park.

Cameron chuckled as he looked at the sky, "I had a very delightful time with you. I'm glad I decided to take some of my time off just stick around with a funny person like you."

Sheele giggled. Her clumsiness does have a punch of comedy, as she scratches her head a little.

"Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad I had a nice day with someone as kind as you are.", said Sheele with a sweet smile.

Cameron blushed and looked away as he scratches the back of his head, "Oh stop it, you're gonna make me blush."

Both just started laughing. Chelsea is disguised as an old lady, secretly watching them having a good time. It's like Sheele forgot about the party.

"I'm glad I could help you get what you need. If there's anything else I can help you with, I'll be waiting for your request.", said Cameron.

"Oh! The party! I must go back and deliver all of this back to ba- home!", nervously said Sheele as she stood up.

Cameron stood up, "Then let me help you bring all of that there."

She shakes her head. She hated to lie, but this time, she just had to.

"N...no! Y..you see, my...my parents! Yes, my parents despise people they don't know. I still live with them.", said Sheele as she looked down at the ground. "I'm truly sorry...I really am."

Cameron sighed and nodded, "It's fine, I understand..just be safe, alright?"

Sheele nodded, but then she went up to him, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, then wondered off.

Cameron's whole face turned to a shade of red when he received the kiss on the cheek. He stood there as he watched her run off. He placed a hand on the cheek where the kiss landed. He smiled, as he turned around and walked off when he took out what seemed to be a pocket watch with a monitor. He responded to the call as a shadow was behind the monitor.

 _"Finally I get to reach you. What the hell happened?",_ asked the person. It sounded like a boy.

"Oh nothing. Just had an amazing day.", replied Cameron ever so calmly.

 _"I...can tell. You seem in an awfully good mood. Care to fill me in when you get back?"_

Cameron chuckled and nodded, "Sure. On my way now.", he turned off the transmission, and started walking away.

 _'She's...perfect...I hope some day, I'm able to get a very close bond with her.'_ thought Cameron.

Sheele arrived back at the HQ only to be surrounded by almost everyone with a smile on their faces. A sweat dropped from Sheele as she smiled nervously.

"Uhm...it...it's good to see you all as well. I have everything for the party.", said Sheele as everyone nodded.

Night Raid has set everything up, as Najenda informed The Jaegers that they can come over to base and join the party. Eventually, both groups have assembled, all greeting each other and whatnot. Tatsumi was running away from Esdeath while Mine was chasing her to break it up. Run and Susanoo are playing a game of chess. Lubbock, Wave and Seryu are sitting down playing video games with Koro on its master's lap. Dr. Stylish is eating with table manners, but then frowned when he saw Akame and Kurome literally stuffing their faces with the food, especially meat. Leone was completely drunk, as she was enjoying the party, drinking up a whole bottle of Scotch.

Meanwhile, Sheele is sitting down on a chair at the balcony, staring at the night sky. Najenda walked in, noticing some bit of sadness. Najenda would put her gentle hand on the purple haired lady, which would result for her to startle.

"Are you alright Sheele?", asked Najenda with concern.

"Y...yes I'm alright...it...it's just..", stuttered Sheele.

"It's Cameron isn't it?"

Sheele felt like her heart just sprinted beats, as she glanced at her Boss.

"H...how did you know?", asked Sheele with shock.

"I sent Chelsea to carefully look after you, because seeing your clumsiness, you'd need some form of supervision to maintain everything. And then she informed me of you and Cameron. I'm sorry if that offended you any way.", explained and apologized Najenda.

Sheele shook her head, "N..no it's fine."

"Do you like him?"

"Well...I can't say I do nor don't. He is very sweet, but I don't know him long enough to consider him.", Sheele sighed, looking down.

"I completely understand Sheele. Take all the time that you need and think things through.", said Najenda, rubbing Sheele's shoulder.

 **AN: End of chapter here. Sorry for posting this late. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow me. Tell me what you think.**

 **CAMERON BIO**

 **Name: Cameron Muroi.**

 **Age: Mid 20's**

 **Sex: Male**

 **After Makoto has died, Cameron went to the Imperial Capital and lived there for freedom. His parents died of sickness when he turned 14, but has a very smart brain to even take care of himself. He may not look like it, but he's also an assassin, he's part of a group known as "Bloodhounds", a group of assassins that are exactly like Night Raid. Their base is actually underground, so no one is able to find. His Imperial Arms is his glasses, "Light Glass", it enables him to see through walls, so none of his targets can never escape or hide from him. He's able to shoot laser from those glasses. If someone tried to wear those glasses, it'll instantly damage their visions, or make them see things that others don't see, or blind them. But seeing that didn't happen to Cameron, it accepted him as its user. Cameron is a very gentle person who likes to help out all of those in need, and won't give up until the end. Back when he was a child, he'd steal food just to give them to the younger kids who are at an orphanage, to prevent them from starvation. Sometimes he is a bit clumsy, but he'll take pride of his mistakes and be responsible.**


	4. The Bloodhounds

**AN: Hey guys! Glad to see that some of y'all are enjoying this fanfiction so far! I'm gonna start making a fanfiction of Splatoon as I slowly progress to make chapters of Akame ga kill fanfiction. For this chapter, it's all about the new assassin group known as The Bloodhounds. As mentioned before in Cameron's bio on the last chapter, he's part of that group. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 4: The Bloodhounds

After the celebration of the reassembly of both Night Raid and Jaegers, everyone ended up asleep in HQ of Night Raid. Tatsumi slowly woke up as he was at least the last one to go to sleep last night, cleaning some of the mess that everyone made. There's still some to clean, but not that serious, so he can take care of it at any given moment. Unless Susanoo will beat him to it. Tatsumi would slowly sit up on his bed, yawning out loud while stretching his arms widely. He glanced to see Mine was asleep right beside him. He blushed but then smiled as he kissed her head before getting off the bed slowly and quietly to not wake her up.

Tatsumi tiptoed out of his room to let Mine sleep as much as she can and want.

"I'm kinda thirsty.", mumbled Tatsumi, making his way to the kitchen.

When he walked in the kitchen, he'd find Leone passed out on the floor with her face on the floor. She held an empty bottle of whiskey.

 _'Damn...she may have partied a bit too hard',_ thought Tatsumi, trying not to laugh.

Tatsumi walked to the refrigerator, opening it to see what'd be inside. He'd see some grape juice inside, and it seems there's enough for at least one cup. He took the juice, serving it in a cup.

"Ah, good morning Tatsumi."

Tatsumi jumped at first, turning around to see who it was. He sighed in relief, seeing it was just Bols. He seems to be holding some groceries.

Bols bowed in apology, "Sorry if I scared you".

"N..no it's fine. Uhm..where were you?", asked Tatsumi.

"Well, since it was morning, everyone is asleep and out of food supplies, I decided to go out and buy food for breakfast.", answered Bols.

"Oh I see. Since I'm not doing anything in specific besides drinking this, mind if I help?"

"Oh sure, that'd be great.", Bols nodded, as he was planning to cook some fried eggs, bacon, pancakes, hot cereal, and hash browns.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the outskirts of the Imperial Capital, Cameron is walking down a path in a very light and happy mood. He'd come across a huge hole on the ground. It seemed like an opening. He jumped down in the huge opening. He landed on his feet to be greeted by a short child.

Cameron bowed to the child, "Hey there Takeda. Sorry I was gone for so long."

The boy seemed very intelligent and not the type of child who'd go wild for anything small like normal kids would do. Takeda is a simple, cool, calm and intelligent boy, at the age of 8. He wore a regular white t-shirt and some shorts. He has black hair in the style of a mushroom.

"Nonsense. You weren't on a mission, so there's no need to worry about your presence here being delayed.", simply replied Takeda.

As both guys walked further underground, they arrived at a huge base. As they entered, the foyer was huge to say the least, holding three comfortable couches, and one door on each walls. One leading to the kitchen, one for all bedrooms, conference room, and basement.

"Yo homie, welcome back!", shouted a guy approaching Cameron and Takeda.

The guy is a gray haired and eyed. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, exposing some decent biceps, some black shorts and boots. His right wrist held a bracelet which seemed quite mysterious. It was no doubt that it is his Imperial Arms.

Cameron smiled, "Hey Wolf. Glad to see you're as energetic as always."

Wolf grinned and held a thumb up, "No sweat, am I right? Whoa there...you seem as happy as a clam."

Now Cameron started to blush, looking away.

Wolf playfully elbowed Cameron's side, "Come on, tell me what's going on that made that smile and blush."

"I do too would like to hear what triggered your mood to extend to a different level.", added Takeda.

Cameron sighed and sat on the couch, as Takeda sat beside Cameron on the left, and Wolf on the right.

"Alright...I guess. But only promise to not tell anyone of this, okay?", asked and pleaded Cameron.

"Hey man, we're guys here. Your secrets are safe with me. We're pals right?", sarcastically said Wolf.

"If it is something personal, I have no right to expose any secrets even if it's our fellow comrades.", added Takeda.

Cameron took a deep breath in, and sighed.

"Okay. So, I was just walking in the capital downtown, minding my own business. After a few minutes, I went to get something to eat because I was hungry. Afterwards, I decided to go for another walk in town before heading back here, when I suddenly bumped into this...oh...beautiful...purple angel..", now Cameron started to space out and look at the ceiling, picturing Sheele with angel wings and a halo on her head, smiling at him.

Takeda and Wolf was completely dumbfounded and shocked, staring at Cameron.

"Whoa whoa whoa...WHOA. You mean, you finally got yourself a crush?! Cameron, that is so awesome! Good for you Cammy ol' pal! Keep going!", Wolf's grin was pretty wide and bright.

"I must admit, I am surprised that such event occurred to you in such an unpredictable time. I am also eager to hear more about this.", Takeda said with a smile, being happy for the red haired man.

Cameron blushed more, "Guys come on..you're embarrassing me. Anyways, so I bumped into her. She had dropped her bag of groceries and glasses. Same with my glasses. But I'm glad she didn't mistook my glasses for her's. Otherwise, God knows what'd happen to her. So I helped her pick up her stuff and it turned out that she wanted to gather things up for some party. I volunteered to help her out..to….perhaps get her to like me more...and...th..then in the end.."

"Then what?", asked Wolf and Takeda in unison.

"After helping her...sh….she kissed me on the cheek", said Cameron as he held his hand to his cheek that was kissed before.

Wolf immediately wrapped his arm around Cameron's neck a bit tight to not suffocate him, and brushed his knuckles on Cameron's head while laughing.

"That's my boy right there! Full points to you dude, caught yourself a keeper there!", shouted Wolf.

Cameron squirmed and groaned under Wolf. Takeda was smiling at Cameron.

"So...what happened afterwards?", asked Takeda.

Cameron sighed, "Well, after chatting for a bit after getting her things, she had to go back home. I insisted on helping her bring the supplies, but she declined..."

"Damn. That didn't go as planned eh?", Wolf crossed his arms.

"Well do not think about that too much. The others should be back from their mission.", said Takeda as he stood up.

As he said that, the doors would open as six other members of The Bloodhounds entered the room. The three guys looked over at their comrades. Takeda stood up and walked over to them.

"Welcome back everyone. Report about the mission?", asked Takeda sternly. It seems that Takeda is the boss of The Bloodhounds.

A man with blue hair stepped up to speak. He wore something that Robin Hood would wear, as he held a large crossbow.

"The mission has been completed Boss. Though, the target gave us somewhat of a rough time.", he said.

A different man stepped up to add on to what the blue haired said. This man was wearing western style clothing, topped with a cowboy hat and handkerchief around his neck.

"The ol' whispersnapper had a whole army of goons. So we wreck 'em all up like ther's no tomorrow", he said with pride.

A woman stepped up alongside the two men who spoke. She wore a robe. And under her robe was a blue top that covered her oversized breasts that outmatched Leone's and Esdeath's, and black pants. Her whole head is covered up like a terrorist, but it showed her eyes.

"We believe it was the dead Minister Honest's kin. The hair, face, and eyes.", she spoke.

Takeda nodded to the three who reported, "I see...so there is possibilities that there may be many individuals or groups who supported Honest. Even after he was killed by a whole group of assassins known as Night Raid."

A dark skinned, bald man with sunglasses stepped up. He was muscular built, wearing a black tank top and camouflage shorts and seem to be wearing some brass knuckles.

"Night Raid huh? Them was the group who also sacrificed their lives to free everybody out of poverty and despair, right?", asked the man.

"That is correct.", said a lady in yellow. She has long blonde hair that reach down to her rear, wearing a dress that a princess would wear, holding a Japanese style umbrella. "As far as I know, the boss of Night Raid made it out alive in the end along with one final member.

Finally, the last one is a timid young man who appears to be a few years older than Takeda stepped up. He wore a hoodie and shorts, as he held a long slim staff.

"B...Boss? A...are they uhm...any threat to us?", stuttered the boy.

Takeda crossed his arms shaking his head, "I believe there's no point in making a hypothesis about that group becoming a threat to us. After all, the group is benched permanently because of their deaths. I've been wanting to meet them, but it seems as though I was unfortunate to be too late for that moment. If they are a threat to us, we could plan an attack. If they're not, then there is no reason to trifle with them. Understood?"

All eight members of The Bloodhounds nodded. It seems as though this group is completely oblivious that Night Raid has been put back together like jigsaw pieces.

"Good. You're all dismissed until I am updated with any news or mission for me to brief."

And with that, everyone except Wolf, Cameron, and Takeda. They sat back down, talking about Sheele again.

The next day came by. Takeda saw the cowboy already awake, cooking breakfast for everybody.

"Good morning Rust.", said Takeda.

Rust glanced at Takeda and smiled, as he flipped a few strips of bacon on a pan.

"Well howdy partner. Slept well I'm guessing?"

"Indeed I have, thank you for asking. It smells good as always when it comes to the hands of you. I envy you on your cooking techniques."

Rust let out a loud chuckle, "Oh cut it out there partner, yer words there are making me blush as bright as the ol' west!"

Takeda smiled at the silly statement. He glanced around to see that the terrorist-like lady, Taluha walked in. Still wearing the same thing from yesterday.

"Good morning Taluha. Shouldn't you change into different clothes?", asked Takeda.

"With all due respect, it is none of your concern of my clothing. I chose this.", coldly replied Taluha. None can see her face, but Takeda can tell she had a face of no mercy. He chuckled and waved his hands as a sign of surrender.

The hoodied timid guy walked in, yawning out loud while rubbing his eyes. He'd stop to blush and look at Taluha walking up to him. He gulped.

"G...good morning Taluha."

Taluha glanced at him and nodded to him, "Good morning to you too, Shawn."

As she said so, she walked past him as if she didn't noticed him at all. Shawn sighed, and looked down as he sat down at the table with Takeda.

"Is something the matter Shawn?", asked Takeda.

Shawn immediately jumped and repeatedly shakes his head

"N..no, I'm alright Boss...n...nothing to worry about at all", reassured Shawn.

Takeda raised an eyebrow, doubting the guy's response, "I shall ask again, is something the matter?"

Shawn felt like he was now being pushed to the edge at this point and sighed.

"Th...th...this may not look like it...but I...have a crush on Taluha"

Rust just stopped what he was doing and faced Shawn as fast as a gunshot.

"Hol' the phone ther' buddy. YOU have a crush on Taluha? No offense or anythin' ther' but ain't she a tad older than you?

"Y...yeah but...I...I don't care what anybody thinks. I just wish..I could get my feelings through to her.", replied Shawn as his hands starts to shake.

Takeda sighed and patted Shawn on the shoulder, "Shawn, my friend. I want you to keep two things in mind. One, I am not trying to be a jerk about this, but Taluha is currently not interested in seeking in any relationships no matter the appearances of a guy. And two, if she did changed her mind of seeking a man, love isn't just one sec moment where you instantly jump into a relationship. It takes time for anyone to seek or engage into a love relationship."

Shawn felt like his heart just exploded outside of his chest. He sighed and just placed his head on the table.

"I….I guess you're right…", sadly replied Shawn.

"On the bright side, ther's plenty of fishes out there in the sea, waiting on yer grand appearance", added Rust.

"N...no...I rather keep myself...a...available for Taluha wh...when she's ready for someone."

"That, I believe is a good decision. It's always brave to become persistent to pursue your way towards love and never give up on it. Like Cameron.", said Takeda.

Rust and Shawn immediately looked at Takeda when he mentioned Cameron's name.

"C...Cameron also has a crush on someone?", asked Shawn.

Realizing what Takeda just said, he palmed his own face and marched his way out of the kitchen as he shouted, "Just tell me when breakfast is ready and forget what I said!"

As that happened, the built dark skinned man walked in.

"Ooohh man! It smells so good up in here!", shouted the man before seeing the look on the faces of Rust and Shawn.

"Uh...what's...good? Did I miss something?"

Shawn glanced at the man, "Oh...uh...good morning Guz...well uhm..you..didn't miss a thing..at least you could say that."

"Let's just forget about it like the boss told us", added Rust, shrugging his shoulders.

Guz blankly stared at them before shrugging his shoulders before heading to a chair at the table. The blonde haired princess walked in but she walked in like she just got out of a hurricane. Her hair was a complete total mess, her pajamas are all wrinkled. The boys stared at her with their mouth opened.

"Th...that's supposed to be a 'princess'?!", shouted Shawn.

She felt offended and grabbed the collar of Shawn's shirt and gave him a death glare.

"How dare you?! Say something like that again or I will give you a one way ticket to heaven or hell! Got that?!", roared Emily.

Shawn instantly freaked out and fainted. Shawn is easily scared, so he's paranoid 24/7. Emily glanced at Rust and Guz.

"Anybody else wanna say something about my looks?! Huh?!", said Emily, acting tough. Rust motioned his hand to his lips as if he was zipping it closed.

"Sheesh, calm down. Nobody here wanna say anything else to you", Guz said as he rolled his eyes.

"Good..", Emily hissed as she walked away to fix up her hair.

Rust shivered, "She can be a good doll princess, but once her hair is like an urchin, guarantee that she'll act like a witch."

"Damn straight…", added Guz.

Wolf walked in, stretching his arms while yawning, "Yo, what's up fellas." then he looked down to see Shawn. "I'm not even gonna ask what happened to this guy."

"Let's just say the poor fool just saw a monster", said Guz.

"Oh you mean Emily? I just walked past her.", said Wolf.

"Yup, that's the one.", said Rust.

After breakfast, Takeda announced everyone to come to the conference room in five minutes. After those minutes have passed, the whole Bloodhounds gathered in the conference room.

Takeda pulled out a picture of a curly hair man, placing it on a table.

"Today's target is a man named Vincent. According to one of my clients, this man has been secretly paying others to vote for him to become the new emperor to engulf the capital in poverty once more. Those who opposed to him ended up being executed, along with his or her family.", explained Takeda.

"So, the bastard is pretty much bribing people to get him to be the man in charge of everything. And those who said no, was fucked horribly.", said Wolf.

"If you wish to put it like that, then yes. Since this man is very wealthy to paying people to vote for him, he has also hired a numerous amount of soldiers as his bodyguards. He suspects that some point in time, there will be someone who will come to protest or kill him. So then, this mission will belong to Wolf and Shawn", added Takeda.

"Alright! I've been itching to let Beowolf loose for weeks now", shouted Wolf. Shawn nodded to Takeda as acceptance to the mission. Both assassins left the base, as they run to the location of Vincent. They both stopped for a moment.

"Time to let him out!", shouted Wolf as he held his left fist in his right hand and shouted, "BEOWOLF!", as that happened, he started to shine brightly, his cheeks turned to wolf like sideburns, his hands turned into an alpha wolf's paws with ferocious claws. He grew some wolf ears and a tail as his teeth turned sharp.

Shawn smiled at Wolf as he initiated his Imperial Arms, "H...how do you feel now?"

"Like I can take over the world! I forgot how good it feels to be likes this.", replied Wolf. When he cracked his knuckles, it sounded so loud as if the Earth was cracking.

With that being out of the way, both proceeded to the mission. They're both hiding at a bush beside a tree. They're staring at a big warehouse. It seemed abandoned, but Vincent took it upon it as it's residence for his paid followers. There are two guards at the front door.

"Th...those guards...they don't seem all that tough. And it looks like th...they don't have any Imperial Arms..those are just regular swords.", whispered Shawn.

"True that. Which means all of this will be a piece of cake.", replied Wolf as he grinned widely, as he was itching for a fight.

Meanwhile inside of the warehouse, Vincent was sitting on his chair with a box filled with papers. Those papers are the votes from the people. He growled in anger seeing that it wasn't enough.

"Goddamn it! This doesn't have enough votes for me to become the new emperor!", he roared as he threw the box on the ground.

One of the guards flinched at this and said, "H...how about you become the minister?"

That felt like it blew up a gasket on Vincent as he glared at the guard who said that.

"Don't you EVER say that again! You hear me?! Never in a million years I'll be working with my brother! A lot of people truly admire him, that they want him to become the emperor. I hate him! I hate him so damn much, I just wanna grab by the neck and squeeze! And squeeze! AND SQUEEZE! AND SQUEEZE!", roared out Vincent.

Now the guards went to calm him down before his blood pressure raises up to no end. Until they heard the door burst open with two guards flying in, dead.

"Wh...what the hell?!", questioned Vincent as he looked at the corpse, then at the door, seeing the two assassins standing there. Shawn was holding his staff as he glared at Vincent.

"Damn, I should've knocked before entering right Shawn?", sarcastically asked Wolf.

"It doesn't really matter if it comes to a scumbag's hideout.", coldly replied Shawn.

Wolf shrugged and grinned, "Good point. Yo, Vincent! We came here for your life, so be a good guy and die okay?"

"Such insolence! I've had enough of this for a day! I'm angry about my pathetic brother, and now these pricks are here to kill me! Guards! KILL THEM!", demanded Vincent.

The remaining guards surrounded the two assassins.

"I'll take the ones on the left, and you on the right, okay?", asked Wolf.

"It's fine with me.", replied Shawn as he dashed to the guards on the right, swinging and spinning around his staff, blocking every sword thrusts the guards makes, as Shawn broke many bones from the guards, the impact was unbelievably strong, it killed them by the moment their bones broke.

"Never underestimate me and my Imperial Arm, Bokken's Rage: Chop", coldly said Shawn.

"Nice one there dude", complimented Wolf. He glanced at the remaining guards who were now shaking in fear.

"Don't be such pussies. You're the ones who made this decision. Not me."

Wolf dashed towards the guards, and instantly killed them with single, heavy blows of punches and kicks. When his Imperial Arms is active, his strength, speed and stamina are 4 times greater than his appearance. This caused Vincent to panic and attempt an escape, but Shawn beat him to it, and broke Vincent's legs so he wouldn't get away.

Vincent screamed in such pain as he rolled around on the floor, "You bastards! Just who the hell are you?!"

Wolf jumped in and snatched Vincent by the neck, holding him up in the air, squeezing his neck.

"This is what you wanted to do to your brother right?", asked Wolf, smirking evilly as he squeezed Vincent's neck. "Now, to answer your question, we're no one special really. Just bystanders who live to kill."

Wolf snapped Vincent's neck, killing him. He dropped the corpse to the ground as he let out a chuckle.

"Just kidding. We're a group of assassins who can never tolerate assholes like you around here. We make those assholes regret even making choices that causes misery in innocent dudes and babes. We are The Bloodhounds. We'll make sure everyone remembers that name.", said Wolf, spitting at the dead corpse. Shawn and Wolf made their way back to base to report on their successful mission.

 **AN: End of chapter! Sorry if it looks short. Like I said, I'm a noob lol. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Tell me what do you think of The Bloodhounds. See ya! ^_^**


	5. A Timid's Past and Intent

**AN: So I'm just chilling on my bed, I decided to take a look at how many views I got on my fanfiction of Akame Ga Kill. Just to find over 1,200 views?! And some good reviews?! I have to keep writing for y'all! Go check out my Splatoon fanfiction I recently published.**

 **I OWN NOTHING OF AKAME GA KILL! IT WILL CONTAIN INAPPROPRIATE CONTENTS, SO IF IT BOTHERS YOU, THIS IS NOT FOR YOU! Now this chapter will be based off Shawn, getting to know about his past. Enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 5: A Timid's Past and Intent

Wolf and Shawn were hopping from tree to tree, returning their way back to base after their mission of eliminating Vincent. After they found the crater on the ground they recognize in the middle of the forest. Wolf grinned as he dove in head first, while Shawn followed. Both assassins landed on their feet underground. They walked in the base.

"Yoooo everybody! We're back!", shouted Wolf.

The only one in the foyer was Takeda and Taluha, both having some tea. Despite the fact they're doing so, Taluha continued to hide her face in her cloak, taking her precious time drinking the tea.

"Ah, welcome back. How did the mission go?", asked Takeda.

Wolf grinned, crossing his arms with a prideful look on his face, "Not trying to brag, but that mission was 100% easy! I could really use for a bigger, tougher bastard with an Imperial Arms at least."

"We...we have discovered he is the brother of Miyamoto, who's running to become the new emperor. H...he was not pleased about it. We...we h..have overheard his rage and hatred for Miyamoto.", explained Shawn.

Miyamoto Setsuka is the man who is willing to step up and run for becoming the new emperor of the Imperial Capital. His speech of lowering taxes, anti-poverty, and more available jobs and education have driven over millions of people to vote for him. With his cousin, Pollard as his Prime Minister.

"I see...very interesting indeed.", whispered Takeda, rubbing his chin.

"It wasn't just the bastard Vincent we had to go up against. We also had to deal with guilty douchebags that were hired by him to take us out. We simply took them out no sweat. But Shawn here..", Wolf glanced at Shawn with a bit of a jealousy, which caused Shawn to flinch a little, not knowing why Wolf was staring at him. "Shawn here took out the majorities of them, almost hogging up all the fun. You should've seen him! It's like he was dancing with Chop with the most blank expression! Like he was spaced out!"

Shawn blushed a bit at the compliment, then looked at the corner of his eye to look at Taluha. She just sat there, blinking while looking down at her tea. He hoped that she'd be impressed and take a liking to her, but it seems that didn't happened in his eyes.

"St...stop it Wolf. Stop exaggerating about it. A...all I was doing is carrying on with the mission." Shawn said to Wolf, scratching the back of his head.

Takeda would chuckle as he nodded to the two, "But at the very least, you have done what you are tasked to do. With that, you have the rest of the day for yourself. You are dismissed."

Wolf held Shawn in a head-lock, grinning while messing up his hair, "Alrighty. Today is gonna be just you and me buddy. Let's go out for a drink!", as he dragged Shawn out.

"Augh! Wolf! I do not mind being with you, b...bu...but I don't drink!", shouted Shawn.

Takeda and Taluha just sat there, watching go off. Takeda finished his tea. "It appears Shawn will be out for a long day ahead for himself."

Taluha sighed and shrugged, glancing at Takeda, "Would you like more tea?"

Takeda smiled, holding out his cup, "Yes please."

Shawn and Wolf would be at a bar, of course Shawn didn't like the idea, considering the fact that he mentioned he doesn't drink. But Wolf dragged him anyway regardless. Wolf sat down at the stoll chairs. The bartender is surprisingly Guz, the Bloodhound member.

"Yo Shawn, Wolf. What's good with you?", greeted Guz as he was wiping a glass clean.

"None much bud. Just got done completing a mission with Shawn here. Gimme a nice bottle of whiskey will ya?", ordered Wolf.

Guz chuckled at the alcoholic gray haired guy as he took out a medium sized bottle, and passed it to Wolf. He glanced at Shawn.

"What's good with you? You want anything?", asked Guz.

Shawn immediately shook his head no, "N...no thank you. I...I don't drink. But Wolf just d..dragged me here, even though he knows I...d..don't drink."

"Reasonable enough. Ain't nobody gonna force you to drink something you don't like...probably except Wolf here."

Wolf pouted, "Seriously man?! You're just gonna put me on the spot in front of my buddy here?!"

Guz shrugged his shoulders, "Hey man, it's the true. I don't lie. And like they always say, 'the truth hurts', know what I'm saying?".

Wolf just groaned as he takes a big sip of his alcoholic drink. Shawn slightly chuckled, nodding to what Guz said.

Wolf then glanced at Shawn, "Alright, spill the beans."

"H..huh? Wh...what do you mean?", questioned Shawn.

"Why is it that you always act paranoid as shit when we're not on a mission, but then when we're on a mission, it's a WHOLE different story. You looked so ruthless.", explained Wolf.

Guz glanced at Shawn, "I'd like to hear this. A good opportunity to know you better. How did you even get into this line of work?"

Shawn just flinched at the questions that seeks out for answers.

"Sh..should we really discuss this on public?", hesitated Shawn.

"Pssht. There's literally nothing to worry about, for real. All of these guys here are mostly drunk or not paying attention on what's around them.", explained Guz.

Shawn took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright...because you're my friends, I guess it won't hurt to tell everything at least.", gave in Shawn.

Wolf and Guz smiled at the response they wanted to hear, giving Shawn the full attention.

"A...a long time ago...I was in the 1st grade of my school. I was born and raised by such rich parents I ever had in my life. I was happy. I was able to get whatever I want without any problems. I was so happy. One day, me and my class went out for a picnic. My teacher asked me to go get a basket full of fresh apples. I went out of sight to go grab the apples. But when I was about to grab an apple. my attention was caught by a broken long branch. It looked very sturdy, so I picked it up and carried myself away and started swing it around. After a few minutes, I realized I was supposed to grab apples. So I grabbed the freshest apples there was, and hurried my way back to the picnic. But…", he paused for a moment to look down.

"I….found my teacher….my classmates...just laying on the ground dead. I was so terrified, I couldn't feel myself move at all. Three bandits was all I saw, digging in my teacher's corpse for money. It seems they robbed all of my classmate's money because I saw a bag full of it. Then they looked at me, immediately assuming I am a student, which I am, that they missed to kill. They all had was machetes, no firearms. One approached me...and by that time he made the final step. I broke his leg, making him fall. I just started battering that branch on that man, breaking all of his bones. I had no reaction. No emotion. And no motivation. It's like something inside of me made me lose complete control of my body. Eventually, the two other guys came at me. One by one, I slaughtered them. I wasn't afraid at all when I see them scream in pain or fall to the ground dead. Even just staring at their corpses. I was surprisingly so calm, like nothing ever happened.", explained Shawn.

"Damn, that's cold.", responded Guz.

"You really had it bad, didn't ya buddy?", sadly asked Wolf.

"That was not all….eventually, the organization that those guys were in surrounded me when I was on my way home. It appears that they tried to scare me to lower my defense when they explained that they have killed my parents, so I better give up and died. I didn't respond at all. I had the same cold, and blank expression on my face, one by one, I killed them flawlessly with the same branch I found at the picnic. When I finished, it broke into pieces. Years have passed, Takeda and Taluha found me..", at this point, Shawn didn't wanted to explain about Taluha's speech that made him fall in love with her and join The Bloodhounds because of her.

"...Takeda has motivated me to join The Bloodhounds, to take revenge on those who commit misdeeds. When I accepted, Takeda took me to a hidden place where there are plenty of Imperial Arms that Minister Honest didn't had when he was alive and the capital was in poverty. That's when I saw Chop. It's like it was calling out for me. And when I grabbed it, it felt just like the same weight from that branch I used to kill those bandits….I'm still my own self when not on a mission..but when I go on a mission...I show no mercy, no matter who it is.", Shawn clenched his fist. "Even if my teacher and classmates were alive, and I killed those bandits...I doubt they'll see me as a hero...they'll see me as a psycho with no type of common sense, which would drive them to leaving me all by myself. I guess I was going to be alone regardless of how the situation turned out to be..", added Shawn.

Guz took out a cigar, and lit it up, taking a drag and blew the smoke away, "I see. That's a very fucked up way to lose your peers and family."

Wolf nodded, "I guess that explains your appearance here. Glad to have you man. I'm glad you joined without a second thought."

Shawn shakes his head, "Y...you guys are like family to me. I...r..really enjoy being with you guys and I wanna make the most of it while I'm still alive."

Wolf chuckled and once more brought Shawn in a head-lock, messing his hair, "You're just too damn nice there bud. You really touched my heart there!"

Shawn as usual squirmed under Wolf, "S...stop it please! It...it hurts!"

Guz just stood there, crossing his arms while releasing a roar of laughter at the silliness that Wolf was giving to Shawn. At this rate, Wolf is a tad drunk from drinking his bottle of whiskey, being halfway done. He was drinking a bit while listening to Shawn's past and purpose on joining The Bloodhounds.

After a few hours, Shawn decided to go out on his own, leaving Wolf being a drunken bastard, trying to hit on women while they just go away from him. Shawn went up to a familiar lush green hill. On top of that hill held an enormous tree, and next to that tree seems to be a memorial. That is the hill that Shawn's teacher and classmates were murdered, so he setted up a memorial to recognize one of the best classes he has ever been. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek, as he held a bouquet of flowers. He walked to the memorial and setted the flowers in front of it. He placed his hands together, closing his eyes while praying.

' _Touka-sensei….everyone...I hope you guys are up there having a magnificent class...and picnic.._ ', thought Shawn, as his hands started to tremble.

"Hey there buddy. You okay?", asked a voice behind him.

Shawn slightly flinched at the sudden, gentle, and concerning questioned as he turned around to see who it was. It turned out to be a couple. If you guessed who it was, you are right; it's Tatsumi and Mine.

Shawn sniffled a bit, as he wiped his tears away, "Y...yeah...I'm..f….fine. Th...thank you for asking."

Tatsumi and Mine wasn't fully convinced at the hoodied guy's answer but they nodded. Mine glanced at the memorial, sadly frowning.

"Do you know who those people are?", asked Mine as she pointed at the pictures of the teacher and classmates.

"Y...yes….they're my teacher and classmates from 1st grade...well they used to be until they were killed by lowlife bandits..", Shawn looked down. The thought of it just makes him so angry, no matter the time and place he is in, whenever it is mentioned, his blood just boils like hot lava.

Tatsumi could feel the pain. Now he wasn't sure which past was worse, Mine's or Shawn's. Mine's childhood was a nightmare, when she was little, she was all poor and alone which resulted nobody around her to give her attention and show an ounce of respect.

Tatsumi reached up and placed a hand on Shawn's shoulder, "Hey man..I bet they were very innocent people. And those who are like that are expected to go to heaven when they die. So cheer up, they're at a better place now."

Shawn sniffled, wiping his tears away before smiling and nodding, "Y...yes you're right. Thank you so much...uhm…" he stopped, trying to find a name.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. We haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Tatsumi. And this is Mine.", he said smiling.

Shawn bowed respectfully, "Nice to meet you both. My name is Shawn."

Mine nodded but then pouted, "Yeah. This is my idiot of a boyfriend."

Shawn suddenly flinched as he blushed. Then it was Tatsumi's turn to blush.

"Do I have to mention every time on who decided to date this _idiot_?", Tatsumi asked to Mine.

"And do I have to mention who accepted _me_?!", replied Mine frowning at Tatsumi.

Shawn just watched with a blank expression as the couple childishly argued about who accepted who.

' _Wow...uhm...some couple they are. But they're lucky to have each other. They seem to best fit together. I wish me and Taluha were together. I'd be the happiest man in the world._ ' thought Shawn as he sighed.

Finally the childish argument had stopped, when suddenly, an enormous group of bandits surrounded them. Wait, lush green hill, being surrounded by bandits, feels like deja vu. Shawn would glare at those bandits due to recognizing the symbol in which they had in their cloths.

Mine groaned as she glared at the bandits, "Really?! First we go out for a walk, then this?! You guys are ruining my date!", exclaimed Mine as she took out her trusty Imperial Arms, Pumpkin.

Shawn glanced at the couple, ' _I see...so these two aren't empty handed. They have Imperial Arms….exactly who are they?_ ' questioned Shawn in his head. He then took out his long staff Imperial Arms, Chop as he spun it around, ' _Guess I'll have to ask questions later._ ' thought Shawn.

One of the bandits examined Shawn for a moment. He then yelled, "Oi! This is the kid that was taking our men out years ago! Just look at him and his weapon."

"Hey...you're right! Now we got ourselves a grown fresh meat to skewer!", exclaimed the other.

Shawn's face turned into a very blank, emotionless face, "You scums deserve a better home in hell. Satan is eagerly awaiting for your arrival, and I'll make sure Touka-sensei and the others laugh at you from the heavens." said without a tone of emotion.

Tatsumi glanced at Shawn wide-eyed, seeing how his personality instantly changed when they were immediately surrounded by random thugs. It seems there's a large amount of them too.

' _So these are the guys who killed his teacher and classmates...well, I haven't known him for a long time, but I think it's the right thing to help him out for revenge._ ' thought Tatsumi. He'd then stab his sword on the ground and screamed from the top of his lungs.

"IIIIIIINNNCURSSSIIIOOOOOO!", as the ground started shaking violently, before shining brightly.

Shawn glanced at Tatsumi with shock and wide-eyed, ' _Wh...what did...what did he just say?! That name sounds very familiar!_ ' thought Shawn.

Dusts would come up and covered Tatsumi. Afterwards, those dusts have vanished, Tatsumi standing firm and still, wearing a silver suit of armor that reflects the demon's presence known as Tyrant. Shawn could not believe this at all.

' _Th….this can't be! That's the Demonic Armor Incursio! That's the same Imperial Arms that was used to protect the Imperial Capital during the battle with Makoto. Could...that be the same person inside the armor on that time?! But wait...he was supposed to be dead, and the Imperial Arms destroyed._ ', Shawn was completely lost in thought and words, staring at Tatsumi in his armor.

"Shawn watch out!", shouted Tatsumi as he charged in and protected Shawn by slamming his long spear with a red blade on top against the bandit that attempted to kill.

Shawn snapped out of his shocked daze, as his blank, angry expression came back to life. He'd spin Chop around before slamming it against 3 other bandits on the skulls, fracturing them horribly, resulting in death.

Mine aimed her Pumpkin at one of the bandits, and was able to snipe 5 of them in a row, quick and short. She has very good aim as she adjusted her scope that she wore on her eye.

Meanwhile, Tatsumi was standing still as 8 other bandits ran around him, preparing to attack him simultaneously. As they jumped towards him, he charged to one of them, and shoved his foot to the bandit's stomach, sending him flying to two other bandits, colliding them with a tree in which they went through. The velocity and force was unbearable with that kick. Tatsumi swung his spear backwards due to one of them being behind him. The spear pierced through that bandit's face, swinging him off to the air. Shawn spiked down on that flying corpse down to a charging bandit, the applied force was fast and heavy enough to make that bandit fall on the ground and die.

Mine then starts spinning around like a top, as she fired away, sending rains of lasers at the bandits surrounding them, literally no scoping them. None of the lasers missed to hit their head. One more bandit had a machine gun instead of a sword as he shot rapid fire at Mine.

But Shawn came up and spun Chop around, while merely dancing with it, blocking all the bullets. It was very flawless, as if nothing happened. He zoomed towards that bandit, kicking him first, before using Chop to swing the bandit's torso off, as it went flying to the forest. The lower part of the broken bandit just collapsed.

No other bandits remained. Tatsumi's armor slowly vanished away, leaving no trail of it. Tatsumi walked to Mine, wrapping his arms around her gently.

"You okay? Nothing broken?", asked Tatsumi.

Mine shook her head and asked the same thing. Tatsumi shook his head as well, and eventually both gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips. Shawn flinched at that, as he'd imagine what a kiss feel like, especially with Taluha.

The young couple glanced at Shawn, "What about you? You okay?", asked Tatsumi.

Shawn starts shaking now. He's starting to feel like he's interacting with the death, because to him and The Bloodhounds, Night Raid was supposed to be dead.

"Uhh...is something wrong?", asked Mine.

Shawn stepped away before brushing up dusts from the ground, and immediately skipped from tree to tree as soon as the dusts was foggy and deep.

Tatsumi and Mine coughed from the dusts, "Hey! What's the big idea?!", shouted Mine.

As the dust cleared, Shawn was long gone. Tatsumi and Mine looked around, wondering why would Shawn all of a sudden run off after fighting together.

Shawn was jumping from tree to tree at a very fast pace, assuming that he'd be pursuited by Tatsumi, especially since he has more mobility in the armor.

' _This can't be happening right now! I just talked with the dead. Am I going crazy?! I gotta explain this to Takeda when he has some time alone!_ ' thought Shawn.

Taluha was watching everything the whole time with her out of sight. She stood by a tree, her arms crossed beneath her oversized breasts. She squinted at Shawn's direction, then at the other direction where Tatsumi and Mine is.

"Night Raid is back hm?", whispered Taluha.

Taluha sighed as she then vanished with a pop of a smoke bomb.

Looks like there'll be a big top news arriving for The Bloodhounds. Surely they'll be shocked to hear that Night Raid is back from the dead. How? They don't know, but some do that isn't part of Night Raid nor The Bloodhounds.

 **AN: I'm so sorry if this looks much shorter than the others! Kinda ran out of ideas but I tried. Chapter 2 of my Splatoon fanfiction will be in progress soon. After that is published, I will work on Chapter 6 of this one. Please review, follow or favorite, tell me what you think of this chapter and the story so far. Have an awesome day, see ya! ^^**


	6. A Wolf's Past and Intent

**AN: Hey guys. Thank you so much for over 2k views! I'm so proud on how this fanfiction is turning out into an attention-grabbing story. Real quick, I wanna apologize for the long wait for this chapter, I was literally buried under school work. Also, to answer someone's question; no, I didn't get Takeda's name from MKX, there was an anime named Shiki and there was someone named Takeda. Basically I'll use certain named from certain animes I'll be using for different characters. I own NOTHING of Akame ga kill. There will be inappropriate contents here, so if it's an issue, this story isn't for you. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: A Wolf's Past and Intent

Tatsumi and Mine made their way back to HQ, as they gave up on their search for Shawn who mysteriously ran away after fighting a bunch of bandits. To them, it was very odd. Why would an ally run away after fighting alongside each other? Was there something to hide? Both of them had some questions in their head, they'll eventually find the answers.

"Just what was that all about?", Mine said, crossing her arms.

"No idea. He seemed so nervous after the fight. But the way he fights...I'd say it's something personal.", suggested Tatsumi.

"I haven't seen those Imperial Arms that he had in the book though.."

"True...could he possibly found it somewhere else?", Tatsumi rubbed his chin.

"As far as I know, we haven't seen it before, and all Imperial Arms should've been in the storage of the palace. When I got mine, I haven't seen that one in the room.", Mine wondered.

Before the young couple decided to head back to HQ, they decided to have a little date, perhaps a nice lunch. After all, fighting off a bunch of bandits took away partial energy from them. When they arrived at an outdoor cafe, they'd see Run sitting by himself, sipping some coffee. He'd glance at Tatsumi and Mine, smiling at them while waving.

"Hello Tatsumi. Mine.", greeted Run.

Tatsumi and Run had no problem with each other whatsoever when they first met a year ago, when Tatsumi was first kidnapped by Esdeath. Which resulted for him to get to know the whole Jaeger group.

"Oh hey Run. Mind if we join you?", asked Tatsumi.

Run smiled brightly, slowly shaking his head, "Not at all. Have a seat."

And with that, Tatsumi and Mine sat together across from Run. They ordered some noodles and coffee for themselves. They needed any type of food to regain their strength and energy. Mine usually doesn't eat so much, but she had to for once. Both were really hungry. Now it was just silence between the three, waiting for the food. It was somewhat silent because there are people walking by, chatting and etc.

Run broke the silence with a simple question, "How is your day so far?"

Tatsumi shrugged as he placed an arm around Mine's shoulder, "It was okay. But we had to jump into action when a group of bandits surrounded us at the park."

Run sipped his coffee before placing it down on the table, "Oh? Are any of you injured?"

Tatsumi and Mine looked at each other for a moment, then glanced at Run while shaking their heads no.

"Not really but an Imperial Arm wielder helped us out and it was too easy to deal with.", added Tatsumi.

"Oh? So it wasn't anyone from Night Raid or Jaegers?", asked Run.

"It was some boy named Shawn.", said Mine. "He wasn't from Night Raid at all, if he was, we would've been knowing him by now. As far as I know, he's a bit whiny."

"No need to be rude about it. At least he helped us.", reassured Tatsumi.

Run started to grow a bit worried, as if he was supposed to know Shawn from somewhere as he narrowed his eyes a little.

"And this...Imperial Arms...what did it looked like?", asked Run.

Now Tatsumi is concerned. He felt like he was being held custody, did he made a wrong choice of helping Shawn? Did he made a wrong choice in letting Shawn escape?

Mine thought for a moment before saying, "It was a very long staff, it looks unbreakable and very light. At least for him because of his compatibility with it."

 _If that's the appearance, it must be Bokken's Rage: Chop. Then it must be..._ , thought Run.

"I see. Then it must be the assassin group, The Bloodhounds.", explained Run.

"The Bloodhounds?", Tatsumi and Mine said unison.

Run took a sip of his coffee as one of the waiters came with the couples' lunch. After his sip of coffee, he placed the cup back on the table as he cleared his throat, ready to explain.

"You see. The Bloodhounds is just like Night Raid, always taking out imperial guards that are a threat to the capital. But they're somewhat different. At first, they started out small, but then more individuals joined in. When they go on a mission, they tend to finish it quick, and leave no trace of them. Going in and out.", explained Run.

"Whoa, really? How come I never heard of them?", questioned Mine.

"That is because they keep a low profile. No one on Earth was able to find a single trail of their hideout. Not even Esdeath was able to find their hideout. She knows about them too.", said Run as he crossed his arms.

"I think I should tell this to Najenda. She must know of this.", suggested Tatsumi.

"Not now, you idiot. We just started our date. Let's not shut it down now!", protested Mine as she hugged Tatsumi's arm.

Tatsumi just gave in at this point. There was no point in arguing with Mine, she'd always win.

Meanwhile, Shawn landed in the base underground. He rushed in, but accidentally ran into Taluha. Shawn immediately blushed when he saw who he had bumped into. He'd stand up.

"I'm...s...so sorry! I should've looked where I was going.", apologized Shawn.

Taluha just stood there in silence, staring at him for a moment before nodding and walk away.

"Hey wait! Have you seen Takeda anywhere? I have something important to tell him!"

Taluha already know what he was going to say to the young leader. Taluha was spying the whole time, only the part where Shawn worked together with Tatsumi and Mine to fight off the group of bandits that attempted to rob and kill them.

"No. He went out to explore for a bit. I am in charge for now.", said Taluha with coldness in her voice.

Shawn nodded as he walked away.

Wolf would be walking around in the capital, having his hands behind his head, walking around. He would let out a long yawn.

"So bored...there's nothing good to do. If Takeda was home in HQ, I'd love to go on a mission or two to break some sweat.", complained Wolf, cracking his neck and muscles. He then saw Leone, sitting at a table drinking some beer. To Wolf's eyes, that was a real beauty. He walked over to her.

"Hey there hot stuff.", greeted Wolf as he sat down across from her.

Leone raised an eyebrow but grinned as she'd wink at him.

"Hey there. I don't think I've seen you around here before.", wondered Leone.

"Neither have I, doll face.", said Wolf. "Mind if I join you for a few drinks?"

Leone shrugged her shoulders with a smile. As time went on, Wolf spent time with Leone, getting to know each other and so on. They had a lot in common.

"So Wolf, what do you do? For jobs that is?", asked Leone as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Well, I'm actually an assassin...working on my own.", said Wolf. The last part of working alone is obviously a lie. It seems he wanted to say that just to impress Leone, who is just staring at him now when he mentioned assassin.

"But I'm a good guy though. I only kill bastards who tend to get crazy.", reassured Wolf.

Leone raised an eyebrow, as he looked at him, "Huh..tough and good guy huh?"

Wolf nodded, scratching the back of his head.

"Tell me big guy, what drove you into being an assassin?", asked Leone. She is of course an assassin herself, being part of Night Raid, but decided to make it a surprise when the time is right, she'll tell him or maybe he will find out.

Wolf sighed and nodded, putting down his cup, trying to focus and explain in full detail while he is still sober. He hated his past.

"Well...my past wasn't so awful...from the start at least. I lived with my family, who were rich people who had pride. Of course, I have pride in myself and in everything that I do."

"Like talking to a hottie?", teased Leone.

That's when Wolf started blushing. He just chuckled instead of being nervous about it. He thinks himself as the "man with iron balls".

"Anyways, moving on. I lived with my rich family. My mom is a big fashion designer, while my father is a master of a dojo. They decided to let me pick my own path of what I wanted to do in life. As a result, my dad trained me how to fight. I prefered hand-to-hand combat. Swords and all that other crap doesn't suit me for shit. So I always let my fists and kicks to always do the talking. I wanted to be an assassin."

Leone seemed interested in this story as she heeded well to his story.

"I used to be in a group of assassins who always tend to steal money from other people. To be honest, I could care less about money. I just wanted to 'take out the trash'. But that's when I realize, I was in the wrong, sick twisted group. These bastards started molesting these women we found back in my village."

Leone frowned at that part. She hated when there's innocent women being abused in any other way, whether it was physically or sexually.

"Instead of me joining in, I killed those stupid guys who calls themselves, men. I'd flirt and mess around with hot chicks, but I wouldn't go too far and force my way of getting what I want."

He'd hold out his left wrist, showing a gray metal bracelet with a diamond on top.

"What's that?", asked Leone.

"During my journey of being alone, I found this. It's my Imperial Arms, Light of Night: Beowolf.", answered Wolf.

"Cool. I have my Imperial Arms too. But of course I'll only use it for any Danger Beast hunt.", said Leone.

Wolf would chuckle, "You're speaking my language. We should hang out more often."

"Totally. Hey, I'm gonna go now. I'll talk to you later, okay?", said Leone, standing up and walked away.

"No probs. See ya later.", Wolf waved goodbye.

 _Sheesh, she is so sexy. I wonder if she has somebody._ thought Wolf. He'd walk away.

Leone was pretty interested in Wolf, especially in his Imperial Arms, one that she has never heard of. She plan on doing research about it.

Wolf is making his way back to base. He'd chuckle and say, "I guess I now know how it feels to fall in 'love' with someone, just like Cameron. I feel like a sucker now."

He suddenly stopped and jumped back as something jumped in the way, making dusts fly everywhere. Wolf glared at whoever that was.

"Ahh, finally I found you buddy.", said a voice, familiar to Wolf.

"Goddamn it. You're still alive Iababa?", he grinned as he got into a fighting stance.

The man is Iababa, one of the survivors from the assassin group that Wolf used to be in. The man is tall, having some bandages wrapped around his body, having long thick pants. He held two nunchucks, as he was spinning them around. He held an eyepatch on his left eye.

"You see me standing here right? So what does that tell ya?", sarcastically said Iababa.

"Yeah yeah, very funny.", said Wolf.

"How have you been? Been a long time, I wanna know what you've been up to before I kill you."

Wolf raised an eyebrow as he shrugged, "Not much really. Enjoying life to the fullest, kicking ass, and killing scumbags like you.

Iababa just smirked and laughed, "My, you're the one to talk. You were one of those 'scumbags' back in the day. Do I need to remind you that from now?"

Wolf gritted his teeth while clenching his fists, "That...was a grave mistake."

Wolf would yell out Beowolf, as he cracked his fists as light shines on him. His hair turned into a mess, his hands turned into those of a wolf, and grew some wolf ears and a tail.

Iababa would laugh more, "You're such a hypocrite, you know that?! I heard you joined with that Bloodhound bullshit of a team, knowing that you're an assassin who kills people for fucking money! And I see you're using those Imperial Arms that you stole back in the day too. Let's dance, little doggy.

Wolf growled as Iababa zoomed in at Wolf, slamming his nunchucks across his face. The strength of the nunchuck was equal to Wolf in his Beowolf form, which was three times the strength that surpasses multiple tanks, and even concrete.

Wolf landed on the ground after going through a tree. He coughed a bit, getting up.

"Wh...what the hell kind of weapon is that?! Was...that an Imperial Arms?", asked Wolf.

"You're damn right they are. These are the duo Imperial Arms, Wooden Scrolls: False. I found these bad boys during my journey of killing you and your goddamn group."

The Imperial Arms that he just mentioned is specifically from a fairy tale of ninjas, when there was a certain group of ninjas who used to carve up and make fake scrolls made out of wood, only to make it look like they are the true deal. At times when the fool attempts to grab that wooden scroll, ninjas would use them as weapons, in general; nunchucks.

"And I unlike your Imperials Arms, I found mine, and you stole yours!", exclaimed Iababa.

Iababa spun his weapons and charges at Wolf. This would make Wolf have good reflexes, and dodge it that time.

"That's not true! That guy was being rejected by the Imperial Arms, so I took the opportunity to take it away, and it just accepted me.", protested Wolf.

Wolf would keep colliding his fists and kicks against Iababa's nunchucks as they talk.

"Why the hell would you care about a pathetic man being nearly killed by the rejection of a fucking weapon?! You're an assassin, not some caretaker!", snarled Iababa with a hint of venom dripping from his words.

Wolf would growl as he was able to land a hard punch on Iababa's stomach, making him go eye wided, and cough hard. The heavy blow sent Iababa against a huge boulder.

"Because unlike you, I have sympathy for those who are irrelevant. Just like those bastards were just molesting a fucking innocent woman instead of going on with the mission!.", roared Wolf as he went up to Iababa, punching his face more and more, making teeth and drops of blood fly.

"Why the fuck do you think I killed them huh?! So I can set that woman free from that horrible moment! I focus on what's important, then the rest is second.", he landed another punch.

"And another thing, the assassin group that I'm in, they make me feel like I belong there, like a family. And I could care less if I get money from missions!"

With one last punch, he sent Iababa's head flying towards a tree, making a Danger Beast catch it with its mouth and runs off.

Wolf looked down at the headless corpse with such disgust and hatred. He turned around.

"The Bloodhounds is truly where I belong. I have good people there that actually cares about me...for the people's sake. That's the type of assassin group that I wanted to be part of...and the type of assassin that I wanted to be.", explained Wolf as he turned back to his normal form.

Wolf walked over to the nearest river to wash off the blood off his hands. He just started having flashbacks when he was in the Jaguars, the assassin group that he used to be. He remembered those times when those assassins just stall time only to hit on random women, steal random cash from men, and just push innocent children to the side like they were objects. Wolf just gritted his teeth at those thoughts. Sometimes he wishes for those moments to be unseen.

"Good thing I put them in their places. Otherwise, things would just go straight to hell for the devil's amusement park.", mumbled Wolf.

Wolf walked into the base, stretching while yelling, "Yooo people! I'm back!"

Emily glanced back, as she brushes her hair, "Oh welcome back, Wolf."

Cameron adjusted his glasses, while Leaf wore his casual tunic, as he did too came back from his mission, holding on to his crossbow Imperial Arms.

Takeda walked up towards Wolf and Leaf, "Welcome back you two. Leaf? How was the mission?"

Leaf bowed before saying, "Mission has been accomplished young master Takeda."

Wolf glanced at Leaf and grinned, giving a thumbs up. Leaf has an Irish accent.

"And Wolf, how was your day? We haven't seen you all day", asked Takeda.

Wolf then stood there, thinking for a moment. His whole day was fun. At first, he spent some time with Leone, which he hopes he'd see again. Then he thought of an hour ago when he fought Iababa for the first time in years.

Wolf came back to conclusion and gave a reassuring grin, putting his hands behind his head.

"Let's just say, I had a blast from the past.", Wolf said.

Everyone except for Taluha were a tad confused on what he was referring to. Takeda blinked a few times before nodding.

"Okay...then. Anyways, it is a bit late. At the moment, I have no missions for any of you at the moment. So all of you are free to go to bed whenever you are feeling up for it. Therefore, I bid you all a good night.", explained Takeda as he yawned, walking towards his room.

Cameron stood up, stretching his arms. He was about to walk to his room, until he felt a hand place on his shoulder. Looking back, he'd see Wolf grinning.

"Oh buddy. One more thing real quick, I now know what it feels like to..'like somebody'", said Wolf as he'd wink.

Cameron stood there blinking before he realized what Wolf was referring to. Cameron blushed as he looked around, then at Wolf.

"R...really? Well, uhm. I'm surprised. Because you always seem to be the guy who would always go for a girl, head first.", joked Cameron as he walked off.

Wolf whinned, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Wolf pouted but then looked out the window, an image of Leone smiling appeared in his head. He'd smile.

"Though, I do hope I get to hang with her. And let's see how things will go from there. If she is who I think she is, I'm definitely going for it."

 **AN: End of Chapter! Chapter 7 will be in progress soon. Lemme know who's past do you wanna know in the next chapter? I already said Shawn's and Wolf's past. All is left is Takeda, Taluha, Cameron, Emily, Guz, and Rust. Anyways, review, favorite, and follow! Have a nice day! :D**


	7. A Teacher's Past and Intent

**AN: Hey guys! I wanna say, thank you so much for the awesome support on this fanfic, it means a lot, I didn't know I'd reach up to over 3k views. Well, since I only got 1 vote for one of my character's backstory, I might as well work on it. I decided to work on my Splatoon fanfic after I'm done with this one. I OWN NOTHING OF AKAME GA KILL, EXCEPT FOR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS THAT NEVER DEBUTED IN THE ACTUAL ANIME! THERE WILL BE INAPPROPRIATE CONTENTS, SO IF IT'S AN ISSUE, PLEASE GO TO A DIFFERENT STORY! Oh, it will be cool if one you guys are artists, and can draw my characters. Anyways, enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 7: A Teacher's Past and Intent

The next day came by so fast. Time was flying, it felt like everyone in the capital only got a few hours of sleep and so little time to get things done and over with. Tatsumi is wearing his Incursio armor, as he was training against literally everybody in Night Raid, except for Najenda, which is sleeping in her quarts. Tatsumi had no problem with everyone except for Bulat, Susanoo, and Chelsea. The more difficult opponent was Chelsea, due to always shapeshifting into other people or animal to deceive Tatsumi only to time it right to throw his guard off.

Susanoo zoomed in on Tatsumi, swinging his weapon at him only for Tatsumi to block it easily, pushing him back.

"You might wanna do something different. All of you, but Chelsea are an open book!", bragged Tatsumi with a grin.

Lubbock grinned as he held his hand up, and a whole army of strings wrapped around the armored brunette. The strings are awfully thick, as he pulled in Tatsumi, and slammed him against the wall.

"I bet you didn't read that, huh?", asked Lubbock.

Lubbock then flinched when his strings were being tugged, and then torpedo to Tatsumi as he slammed him against the wall Tatsumi hit.

"Dude, that was my review on that page.", replied Tatsumi.

He glanced to the side to dodge multiple of bullets coming from Mine's Pumpkin.

Meanwhile in the base of The Bloodhounds, Cameron was sitting on the couch, cleaning his glasses. However, those are not just a single pair of glasses, it is also his Imperial Arms, Mirror's Blur: Light Glass. Cameron smiled, holding up the weapon.

"Perfect. As if it just made clean.", happily said Cameron as he put his glasses back on.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Wolf came in with a bright smile, "Yo Cameron! Ya busy?"

Cameron raised an eyebrow for a moment as he stared at the gray haired man. He never expected for Wolf to properly come in before knocking. Usually, he'd bust through the door without a second though like a kid would in a Christmas morning to wake up mom and dad to rush downstairs to open gifts underneath a tree.

"Uhm..no, not at the moment. Is there something you need?", asked Cameron.

With a wide grin, Wolf would put Cameron in a playful head lock, "We're going on a double date!".

Cameron's eyes widened from the sudden plan today, "Wait...double date?! What do you mean?!"

"Long story short, I met this awesome blondie hottie when I was exploring outside. And boy she was such hot stuff!", said Wolf.

"You didn't scared her away with your sarcasm and your impatience, have you?", asked Cameron, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Wait..what? No! Dude come on, there's no need to be that way dude, I'm so serious about this!", protested Wolf.

Cameron sat there for a moment only to remember what happened yesterday when Wolf came in happily, saying that he had a blast from the past.

"A moment...you...fell in love with someone?!", asked Cameron. Usually, Wolf would flirt with random women that he finds hot looking, but this time, he got his eyes on Leone.

"Yes sir. To me, she's one of a kind to me. This time for real though.", said Wolf.

With a smile, Cameron patted Wolf's shoulder, "Well congrats. I hope you will be with her soon. Mind if you tell me about her? Since you and Takeda kept insisting me to tell about my crush."

What Cameron just said is true in fact, when he and Sheele first encountered, it was love at first sight, and they hung out without a problem, even Sheele wasn't being an airhead at that moment. And because of that, Takeda and Wolf wanted a bit of a guy talk and talk about Sheele.

Wolf smiled as he isn't going to hesitate about it, "Oh man dude. You had no idea. She's the perfect one, and the best part is; I think she's into me!"

"Really? What makes think so?", curiously asked Cameron.

"It was pretty obvious dude. She drinks, I drink. We laughed together, we had so much in common bro!", replied Wolf.

"What does she look like?"

"Like a freaking model dude. About this tall, blonde hair, yellow eyes. And boy, her sense of style must be a bit revealing. But it's pretty neat though, considering that I don't wear shirts. And I can sense that she's fierce as a lioness.", explained Wolf.

"Very interesting description. Sounds like the perfect one for you.", said Cameron.

"I know right? I'm so sure she's into me, I can feel it!", shouted Wolf.

"Though, you mentioned about something of double date...exactly, what are you planning to do?"

"Dude, it isn't that obvious? We're gonna go out there, find our hotties, and go on a date together bro!"

Cameron immediately blushed at Wolf's idea. Though, trying to see Sheele again would sound good for Cameron, but trying to desperately for her may sound a tad overwhelming for him and perhaps for Sheele.

Cameron gulped a bit, "Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Well duh dude. It's probably been a few days since you last seen your chick. So I'm trying to be a pal and hook you guys back up.", happily said Wolf.

"But.."

"No buts there cowboy, let's get a move on!", and with that, Wolf grabbed Cameron's arm and dashed outside.

Meanwhile, Tatsumi finished with his training, Leone seemed a bit eager for something as she suddenly grabbed Sheele's hand and dashed towards a room.

"H..hey! What's going on?", asked Sheele as she was like a paper bag going through the wind when Leone took her.

Leone put her down and smiled as she placed her hands on the purple haired's shoulders, "We're going to find your guy! And mine too."

Sheele's eyes widened a bit as he looked at her with shock. She was in disbelief that she found a man of her own, despite of the fact that she goes out and drinks with other men.

"Wait...what?!"

"That red haired cutie that you met the other day? Yeah, we're going to find him, and hopefully the guy I met! And when we're done with that, let's go have some fun with them. You know, like a date.", said Leone playfully.

Sheele blushed brightly now. She didn't know how Leone knew about the four eyed red haired man that she spent time with the other day to get party supplies, but rather not know how. After all, as far as secrets goes, Najenda is the only one who can be trusted to not mention about that crush.

"Oh dear...what have I gotten myself into?", mumbled Sheele.

Meanwhile, Cameron and Wolf is walking down the sidewalk in the Imperial Capital. Wolf still needed to know about everyone's intentions on joining Bloodhounds. He already knows of Shawn's past, so now it is time to know about Cameron's past and intention on joining.

"So Cameron old buddy. Tell me why you joined The Bloodhounds?", asked Wolf curiously.

Cameron glanced at Wolf with a raised eyebrow, "Pardon? Haven't I told you my reasoning for this?"

"Not really dude. Since I have been with The Bloodhounds for some time now, I actually haven't take the time to get to know one another except for Takeda. I'm basically trying to keep a little 'record' of my peeps.", explained Wolf as he placed his hands behind his head.

Cameron looked away for a moment, complete silence is in the air now.

"Hey...if you don't wanna tell me, that's cool. You don't have to."

With a sigh, Cameron looked at Wolf, "N...no...it's fine. I'll tell you. You are curious, so it's best as though I educate you of my past."

"Alri- wait...educate?", asked Wolf.

Cameron sighed

"Well..there goes one part of me..", Cameron said with a hint of sadness.

"Hold up...you used to be a teacher back then?"

Cameron sighed, "Yes...that's why every day when we go on missions, I always would be the one to stand up and make a plan or strategies just in case of any furthermore targets we gotta take out."

Wolf crossed his arms as he listened closely to his story.

"Anyways...I used to be a middle school teacher. I enjoy educating young ones so they may have an idea on what they wish to do in their future career. I taught many subjects, like science. A lot of my students enjoyed having me around. They'd always come to me for help or to just sit down and have nice conversation. One day...the school was being under attack. I was making my way to school when that happened, which meant that my students were waiting for me…"

Wolf had his eyes widened thinking of an idea on what happened.

"By the time I walked in that classroom….blood...everywhere….many corpses against the desks...the green chalk board was all red. It was terrible. I dreaded that moment till this day. I missed every single one of them. So I quit being a teacher in hopes of never being involved again. It was a like a nightmare I could never escape from…"

Wolf sighed. He doesn't know whose past is worse, Cameron's or Shawn's. After all, both of their pasts involved school wise innocents. Wolf feels bad no matter what happens to an innocent person whom he believes that he or she does not deserve.

Meanwhile, Tatsumi was drinking a bottle of water after the training with everyone except for Leone and Sheele. He was a bit exhausted as Susanoo walked up.

"Your skills with Incursio, is yet impeccable. Though, in my opinion; I think you should work a tad harder on it. Sure, Minister Honest is dead and so is the ex-emperor Makoto. But there will be possibilities when there will be groups of assassins that may in fact have the capability to become powerful than us and they will be the most difficult ones we face yet.", explained Susanoo.

Tatsumi slowly nodded at Susanoo's warning and wisdom.

"Pfft, give us break. You're telling us that like we're supposed to be worried. Not when it comes to you though, you're a fighting machine. You ARE an Imperial Arms.", said Lubbock.

"That may be correct, but that doesn't changes the fact that I have died before...have you forgotten about that?", said Susanoo with a hint of dread.

Everyone froze for a moment before realizing what he said. Susanoo did died before. But it wasn't a kill-n-go type of situation. He decided to sacrifice himself for his wielder and the team's safety. The cause of his death is from fighting Esdeath with every extent of his power when Night Raid went to rescue Tatsumi from being executed for being exposed of being a part of the assassin group. Not only did Susanoo died at that time, but also Mine when she put her whole entire life into her Pumpkin to kill the _walking tank_ General Budou, who was a very tough murderer like Esdeath was, and basically on her level but with different physical appearances.

With what Susanoo just said, Lubbock looked away with a frown.

"N...no...I'm sorry for saying that..", said Lubbock.

Susanoo died and withdrew his weapon, "That is alright. It was a bit of an example that we are not the strongest ones there is. All of us here...except for my master, and Akame...we have all died because there was indeed situations that none of us could ever overcome. And the only way to overcome it all, is by using your whole entire mind and body. Our sacrifices meant a lot to Najenda. It still haunts her..even if we have been resurrected by Guardian Mercury. Let us not deceive ourselves with all bark and no bite. She has put me in charge of training you all daily for who knows how long…!"

Susanoo's eyes narrowed at Lubbock for a moment.

"Susanoo? What's wrong?", asked Tatsumi.

"Lubbock...not only is your hair a total mess, but also your clothes is all dusty and it is making me uncomfortable. Fix it!", demanded Susanoo.

Though for a tough warrior-like walking Imperial Arms, Susanoo feels very unsure when something is out of place or not tidy at all.

"Wait..what?! Dude, what the hell do you expect, being a freaking magical pony during a fight with rainbows shitting out of their asses?!" yelled Lubbock.

"That's complete nonsense. This whole time, nobody except for yourself have been dirtying yourself during the fight. Anyone can fight without getting dirty. Now please, I'll ask again, to please fix it or there will be no dinner for you.", sternly said Susanoo.

With a childish groan, Lubbock yelled out, "Fine! Sheesh.."

Susanoo nodded as a little thank you. Tatsumi tried his best not to laugh, while Mine just face palmed her face while shaking her head. And Akame just stood there, blinking like a curious child. Chelsea just sighed while walking away.

Meanwhile, Cameron and Wolf finally managed to bump into Leone and Sheele. Cameron and Sheele are happy to see each other again as they hug.

"See? I told you there'd be no problem in trying to find them.", said Wolf with a bright smile.

"Wow Sheele, you finally let yourself out.", Leone said, placing her hands on her hips.

Wolf glanced at Leone with a grin as both of them gave each other a high five.

"But as for you, it's good to see you again.", said Leone.

"Heh, couldn't have said it better myself. How about some lunch?", offered Wolf.

They'd go to an outdoor cafe to spend their time together there. All 4 are eating a very well done grilled cheese sandwich, the cheese nice and melted while the bread is all crispy and soft to their likings.

"Ah, lemme introduce myself since I don't think we even did. The name's Wolf.", he bowed his head towards Sheele.

"I..I'm Sheele, it's a pleasure to meet you Wolf", she said with a bright warm smile.

Wolf grinned, "The pleasure is all mine. Sheesh, you weren't lying about how awesome her smile looks."

Cameron blushed brightly with such embarrassment as he looked at Wolf, "H...hey! I did not say it...not like that though.."

Which then, that would make Sheele blush as she looked away with small and silent giggle.

Leone laughed out loud as she patted Sheele's shoulders a little.

"You weren't lying when you said he was such a cutie.", said Leone while sticking her tongue out playfully.

Sheele's blush became brighter, but Cameron's blush looked as red as a fresh apple. This would make Wolf laugh, holding his stomach to try to gasp in some air.

"I...said no such thing...at least not that way..", said Sheele as she brushed her long purple hair aside.

It seems as though Cameron and Sheele had the same reaction of Wolf's and Leone's sentences about describing about their crushes while they just take a bowl of laugh at it.

"But hey! Look at it this way, we're having fun with this double date here, and now that we're all here, we might as well try to have some fun while we still have the chance.", suggested Wolf.

"Sheesh, you're on the ball, I had the same idea but you just beat me right to it.", said Leone with a childish, yet playful pout.

Cameron and Sheele looked at Leone and Wolf for a moment, wondering what they had in mind.

"Oh I know what we could do. I've heard about this forest that is infested with crazy Danger Beasts. What say we hit 'gym' and beat some of them to a pulp?", asked Wolf with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! I'm down.", yelled out Leone.

Cameron shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head afterwards while Sheele just gave a silent nod, taking out her huge scissor Imperial Arms, Extase. The four would then head to the forest that Wolf pointed out.

Wolf grinned as he held his fist against his palm as his bracelet with the shining diamond glowing brightly as he yelled out, "BEOWOLF!"

His gray hair would then grow to a mess, growing sideburns on his cheeks as well as growing out some wolf ears. He'd grow a tail and his hands became those of a wolf. His teeth would also grow sharp.

Leone looked at Wolf with such awe and a slight blush. His transformation is about the same as her Imperial Arms, Animal King: Lionelle.

She cracked her knuckles as she was next to yell out, "LIONELLE!"

Once it happened, she was almost burning like flames as her blonde hair grew much longer and into a mess, growing cat ears, as well as paws and a tail.

Wolf stared at Leone, a little drop of blood escaped from his nose. Now he is in love with her even more.

Sheele looked at Cameron curiously as she held her weapon all ready as Earth Dragons surrounded the four.

"Pardon me Cameron, but where is your weapon?", asked Sheele.

Cameron chuckled, adjusting his glasses, "You just looked at it."

A dragon roared as it charged straight to Cameron, which he was standing still. Sheele was about to go in and save Cameron until his glasses shines a bright yellow and a huge laser beam slices its head off. Blood gushed out from its hollow top as it collapsed like a tower. Sheele was amazed at that weapon. Sheele swung her scissor blade around, slicing 3 dragons apart in one go when she whispered, "I apologize.."

Leone and Wolf are fighting the dragons fist to fist, each punch and kick from them would only result in death for the poor winged reptiles. Some dragons actually fled, but they were unfortunate to get their legs cut off by Sheele's blade and Cameron's laser beams from his glasses. Afterwards, their heads would immediately be punched off by Wolf or Leone.

After their great fight against the horde of dragons, they sat together against a tree. Sheele looked at Cameron curiously.

"Those Imperial Arms..how did you get them?", asked Sheele.

Cameron sighed and crossed his arms.

"Well..a long time ago, my eyesight has gotten a bit foggy. So I went to a eye lens shop. There was some glasses that didn't suit me at all. I was thinking which one I least dislike, until I heard a man groan in pain. And when I went to see, that same man was on the floor wearing these glasses as if it he was getting a major migrane. The owner actually didn't know it was an Imperial Arms and decided to dispose of it. Until I came to try. I put it on...nothing happened.", explained Cameron.

Sheele looked in awe. Who would've imagined that a pair of glasses can turn into a powerful weapon only one person can use? No one other than the creator of all the Imperial Arms.

Wolf stood up, "Well! Time to shake off all the stiffness by going for a walk! Who's down for it?"

The other three raised their arms.

It seems as though 2 members of Night Raid and Bloodhounds had met and got along just fine, merely for friendships and relationships. However, they never exposed about their occupation, so if they knew about it, the tables may turn, and the food will not be pleasant. Though, someone in the shadows is lurking secretly spying on them four. It's the same spy that was watching over Shawn when he fought alongside of Tatsumi and Mine. Who could it be? Friend? Or foe? Lots of mysteries are being born and needs to be solved.

 **AN: There! Finally, Chapter 7 is done! I want to say I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for the longest wait yet. School is a bitch. Lemme know what you guys think of this chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Until next time! ^_^**


	8. A Cold Blooded's Past and Intent

**AN: Hey guys! I'm super sorry again for the longest wait for my seventh chapter, school work and homework keeps appearing left and right, it's driving me crazy! Anyways, here's the 8th chapter of my fanfiction of Akame ga kill! This will be based on Taluha, the silent robed assassin of The Bloodhounds. I OWN NOTHING OF AKAME GA KILL EXCEPT FOR THE CHARACTERS THAT NEVER DEBUTED IN THE ACTUAL ANIME! THERE WILL BE INAPPROPRIATE CONTENTS, SO IF IT'S AN ISSUE TO YOU, MOVE ON TO THE NEXT STORY ON YOUR LIST! Anyways, enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 8: A Cold Blooded's Past and Intent

The day is still going smoothly. Leone, Sheele, Cameron, and Wolf continued on their quote on quote, date. As that progresses, they would enjoy their time together. Esdeath is sitting at her desk inside the palace in which she still resides whether being a general or not. She is currently working on her second novel, which was about the elemental balance of fire and ice. It's about how things can happen and the way it will bring to an end whether is good or bad. It will either burn or freeze. Lately, she's been trying to act more polite rather than being a cold blooded murderer.

"I miss my Tatsumi...I can't bare the fact that he has someone else other than me…", said Esdeath with a sad sigh.

Back when poverty is upon the Imperial Capital, Esdeath wanted to fall in love rather than killing many soldiers one by one. Her preferences are rather interesting in some standards and from other people's point of view. She wanted a man younger than her so she may have control over him, he must be raised anywhere but the Imperial Capital, he must hunt down Danger Beasts, she will be able to train him to become her level, and must have an innocent smile. All of that have been exposed by Tatsumi when he won the tournament in hopes of receiving a cash reward to help out his village at the least. But ended up being held against his will by Esdeath to join her in her quartz.

Esdeath looked at her booklet that has some few childish drawings of her and Tatsumi.

"Some day….you will be mine. No man is able to replace you.", vowed Esdeath.

Tatsumi escaped from her exactly 3 times. The one time, Esdeath split into 2 teams of 2, Tatsumi with Wave, and Esdeath with Kurome. They were heading to False Mountain to hunt down Danger Beasts. When Tatsumi and Wave were all alone, he used the opportunity to use Incursio to escape. The second time, Tatsumi and Esdeath encountered at the summit of a mountain only to be teleported to a deserted island. She had a magnificent time when they were alone. But when they teleported back to the mountain, Tatsumi disappeared. And finally, Tatsumi was imprisoned because he was exposed of his position as a Night Raid member and was about to be executed by Esdeath until Night Raid came to rescue him. Susanoo sacrificed himself for their escape.

Esdeath stood up and walked to the door, making her way out of the palace. He glanced at Wave and Kurome who were sitting on the couch.

"I shall head out for a walk to get my mind clear. Can you watch over the fort while I'm gone?", asked Esdeath.

Both Wave and Kurome nodded. And with that, she left.

Kurome then looked up at Wave curiously, "Hey Wave?"

"What's up?"

"Do you think Esdeath is….I don't know...sad?", asked Kurome.

Wave sat there for a moment in silence. He looked at the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck. Lately, the only time she wasn't sad was when she have been resurrected.

"Well...I'm not so sure...but I'm guessing it's because of Tatsumi with Mine", assumed Wave.

Kurome looked away for a moment blinking while thinking about it. It seems Esdeath's only happiness is Tatsumi.

"I guess so..", mumbled Kurome.

Wave suddenly pulled his collar of his shirt just to gulp. He seemed quite nervous for some apparent reason.

" _Okay Wave...you can do it. Just say it! Say it like you did when Grandmaster Chariot came into action!"_

And when his thoughts to its final conclusion, Kurome stood up and was about to walk out the door until Wave stood on his feet and took in a big deep breath.

"K...Kurome! Wait...uhm...there's something I'd like to tell you.", said Wave as his cheeks turned rosy.

"Hmm?"

"Uhm….well uh...I was wondering if….you'd like to go out with me to the Imperial Restaurant tonight?", nervously asked Wave.

The thought of very cooked, juicy food ran across Kurome's mind, a hint of drool leaked from the right corner of her lip, however what didn't crossed her mind was that it was a date as she blankly looked at Wave, now wondering why he's planning to take Kurome out for dinner but eventually nodded.

Wave smiled in relief, "Alright then. We'll go there at 8. Catch ya later!".

And with that, Wave walked off to his room just to be extremely excited like a guy asking a girl out in high school and she just accepts.

Meanwhile, Esdeath was walking on her own. No one seems to be around, but the feeling of someone secretly watching her is disturbing her. However, if it was Tatsumi doing the spying, then she wouldn't mind at all. Regardless, she continued walking down the road. It felt breezy which made things a little more creepy. Especially just walking alone.

Now she just had it with the ridiculous spying as she formed a sword made of ice and looked around.

"Okay you scum….I know you are out there watching me. Don't you know that spying on a lady is awfully disrespectful?", said Esdeath, though it was ironic because Tatsumi would be her only exception.

" _Oh?_ ", echoed a woman's voice. But for some reason, Esdeath knew that voice as she gotten in position.

" _So it is true. The heartless cold woman named Esdeath is somehow living once again. How very strange. From what I heard from my pupils, the Imperial Arms known as Incursio is also living_ ".

Now that pushed Esdeath's anger to the limit as if the mysterious voice was attempting to mock Tatsumi.

"You bitch...did you do something to him?! Because if you do, I will enjoy countless of hours skinning you until you lost your voice!", barked Esdeath.

" _Not at all. I have a tendency to mind my own business. You however...are a different story._ " And with that, the mysterious shadow woman finally walked out of the shadows to reveal herself. It is The Bloodhound's top cold blooded assassin, Taluha.

"And with that being said, I am clearly talking to a dead woman who was supposed to be snowflakes after selflessly and voluntarily died with your dead forced mate...how pathetic of you", said Taluha.

"It has been a while Talumoshka Leona...why am I bothering with a selfish insubordinate as yourself now?".

"Selfish you say? I do not think that applies to me, considering that you are the selfish one, keeping everything and everyone to yourself. I am honored that I am no longer in your service. And I shall grant the honor of killing you..for a second time. I will make sure that you will no longer be standing on your two cold feet and breathe a single ounce of air.", declared Taluha as she pointed her huge machete towards Esdeath.

"Same Imperial Arms that I gave you huh? And you plan on killing me? My, what a friend you are. Are you sure those big 'things' won't slow you down?", smirked Esdeath, pointing out Taluha's enormous breasts that outmatches Leone's and Esdeath's.

Taluha rolled her eyes, "Do you really think that matters? Why do you think I am always in a cloak? No opponent will take me seriously. That's how all men are, desperate to grasp on to every single measurements of breasts. They're nothing but filthy pigs. No other men has proven to me that none of them are different."

She may be really busty behind her cloak, but once a finger is laid on her, and the person will lose more than just a finger. Esdeath growled as she zoomed towards her, getting ready to stab her with her icy sword. Taluha sighed and blocked it with her machete. Suddenly, the ice slowly turned to sand as it disintegrated to the ground. Esdeath sucked her teeth and jumped away.

"You call yourself my superior? What kind of superior forgets about their subordinates' power…? Well, if you really are dumb, allow me to refresh your memory involving my Imperial Arms' power. It is called Cleopatra Environment: Abyss. Each time we clash blades, all it touches eventually becomes sand. And it also controls sand itself...and I can make sand out of anything just like you do with ice.", explained Taluha as she stomped down on the ground, a huge pillar strikes out of the ground below Esdeath's feet, making her off balance.

Taluha jumped up at that point, and kicked Esdeath across the face, sending her flying to a building hard, making dusts fly everywhere.

Esdeath moaned in pain as she struggled to get up. After such a long time of not fighting, already she became tired and injured as she held on to her arm. She gritted her teeth as she blocked a ball of sand with a big ice shield. But the shield already was destroyed, being turned into sands. Taluha now stood in front of Esdeath, looking down at her with cold, soulless eyes. She aimed her blade at her head.

"Many years…", said Taluha. "Many years it took me to get to this point...I've always wanted to kill you with my own blade...I will never forgive you what you have done to my village...I will never forgive you...for what you have done to my husband and child."

Esdeath gasped a little. She finally remembered why Taluha hated her so much. They were first best friends due to the things they have in common, which was hunting down Danger Beasts sometimes for souvenirs or food. However, Taluha lived in a dry environment, or desert to be precise. When they were Imperial Soldiers, Esdeath went power hungry when she first received her Imperial Arms, and froze the town, making others shiver and freeze to death. Even to Taluha's husband and child.

"You know exactly who I am talk about...my husband Makar….my son Takkar…", she slowly released tears from her eyes as she gritted her teeth. "THE TWO CHERISHED GIFTS THAT YOU TOOK AWAY FROM ME! My grudge towards you is already in an ultimate level...and you won't believe how much pleasure it shall give me when I finally kill you. To avenge my husband and son! And Takkar….he was just so young to die. I wanted him to become successful. But thanks to you, I can NEVER see that happening! You BITCH!", she screamed at the top of her lungs, piercing her sword into Esdeath's left arm.

Esdeath screamed in pain, as that arm slowly turned into sand, as it covered the left side of where she was standing.

"I...thought we were friends Esdeath...tell me...what kind of sick friend ever kill a family out of greed and power? TELL ME!"

Esdeath stayed silent. But then smirked as she chuckled, looking up at Taluha.

"As always, you always blow such a fuse, that it is almost unbearable. I did what I had to do...your village was involved with the Revolution Army. So what was the point of sparing them?", coldly responded Esdeath.

This made Taluha lose her cool, as she growled and tightened her grip on her machete.

"My God...you truly are an Ice Queen...that is such a poor excuse to even do such a thing...there will never be a man like Makar...very generous….brave….but since I became an assassin, all of my opponents never took me seriously for how I looked like...which is why I am with The Bloodhounds...my leader helped me see things clear...appearances are never to be judged during a battle. And this one right now...is your death.", explained Taluha as she held up her blade.

Esdeath grinned as an icicle spear appeared behind Taluha and pierced through her body.

"Heh heh...just because I am down, doesn't mean I'm out...I seriously need to get back in fighting, otherwise I won't be around...now that YOU are around", said Esdeath with a smile.

"You...bitch…", Taluha growled and was being kicked back by Esdeath, sending her out of the building, landing on top of a different. She held on to her stomach to temporarily stop the bleeding, but she coughed some blood out."

"Oh come on~ I was just being honest~", calmly said Esdeath as she then finally summoned her rapier sword.

Taluha then reappeared behind Esdeath and swung her blade at her, but the ice woman blocked it. They jumped away and went at each other once more, their blades clashing and breasts bouncing. Esdeath then jumped up and snapped her fingers as an enormous ball of ice appeared and landed on Taluha. But the ball shined once only to explode into pieces. Taluha jumped from ice to ice, making her way to Esdeath. She's a tough woman with a bad wound on her stomach. Esdeath was enjoying her fight, fighting Taluha single handed. Literally.

"Is this your best Talumoshka? I know you can do better", teased Esdeath with an evil grin.

"Stop calling me that...that Talumoshka is no longer existing….my name is Taluha...the Assassin of the Sands!", called out Taluha as she then headbutted Esdeath, making her stumble back and groan.

Esdeath grinned and stomped on the ground, spikes of ice made their way towards Taluha. Even so, she ran forward, slicing up the ice into pieces.

As time passed on, the two women were exhausted. Esdeath lost an arm while Taluha's wound grew a little worse from moving too much. Taluha's pocket started vibrating a little. She took out the device. It was her Bloodhound Transmission Device. It was just a message that all Bloodhound members should report back to HQ for a meeting and a possible mission. Disappointed though, she accepted to go.

"Consider your lucky day, Esdeath...I must report back to HQ….but remember this...our next encounter will be the **last**...so you better be ready for death...because it will best suit you.", declared Taluha. She then used her Imperial Arms to summon a short sandstorm. And by the time the sandstorm faded, so did Taluha.

Esdeath sighed, as the ice disappeared and held on to her left shoulder, "I suppose I could try going for a metal arm. I can never do certain things with one hand.", and with that, Esdeath walked off, thinking about Taluha.

 **AN: Unfortunately that is all I have for this Chapter. Yes I know, it is a little short but that's what I get for being absent for so long and being rusty in writing stories. But hey! It's finally here! Please review, favorite and follow. I can't make any promises to make Chapters in a few days but perhaps in a couple of weeks or so. Oh! Also, don't forget to comment which Bloodhound member you'd like to know about. See ya!**


	9. I'm sorry

**Hello to all followers and fans. It is I, anime4life1997. I have some bad news that I already regret to tell you all. First, i wish to say thank you so much for even reading this fanfiction. It means a whole lot to me. I was inspired to make Akame ga kill fanfiction from a few authors in this site. Especially since I have finished watching the anime back in the winter time. But it is official. I have lost my motivation to keep going with this fanfic. Unless there is someone that is willing to either help me, or continue it for me. I will allow you to copy and paste the previous chapters so you may create something good. I have lost my motivation due to school and work. Especially that on June 11th, i graduated from school. Which means i will head to college in a few weeks from now, and wont have time to even think of ideas for this fanfic. It pains me to let this story go. Please do not take this the wrong way. But I do hope that you all enjoyed this story. Until next time :(**


	10. Update

Hey guys! So I have some bit of news, I'm not sure if I'm remembered after being absent for such a long time. So first thing's first, I just may get back into writing fanfictions possibly containing this one; being Return of Night Raid. Or perhaps of different anime such as Black Butler, Pokémon XYZ, Bleach, and etc. Do lemme know if I should continue this fanfic and/or which fanfic should I make out of. And as always, thank you so much for favorite, reviewing this fanfic. Means a lot ^^


End file.
